Par amour, par obsession, par vengeance
by Ichihara
Summary: Doflamingo n'en a pas fini avec Resha. Même emprisonné, même incapable de la rejoindre, il ne l'oublie pas. Ça tombe bien, un certain Akainu semble obsédé par l'idée de capturer tous les pirates qui furent à son service... et a une dent contre les Estyles. Pendant ce temps, Law doit affronter une belle-famille protectrice. Suite directe d'Immortel
1. Une maman nommée Lylia

_Bonjour les gens et pardon par avance. Je ne comptais pas faire une suite d'Immortel de base, juste des petits bonus. Malheureusement, ces bonus commencent à former un petit tout et c'est dommage car la plupart des lecteurs d'Immortel vont passer à côté. Je republie donc ceci dans une fic à part, le troisième bonus interviendra un peu plus tard pour plus de cohérence, et à partir de là je vais continuer tout simplement.  
_

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ _Un jour, Donquijote Doflamingo, alors jeune pirate, entend parler d'une île étrange où tous ceux qui tenteraient de l'aborder finissent par revenir sous forme de cadavre. Il décide de s'y rendre et découvre une petite fille dans un tube, apparemment seule survivante d'un massacre. Comprenant qu'il s'agit d'un cobaye et qu'elle aurait peut-être été créée dans le but d'approcher l'immortalité, il la tue sans frémir. Malheureusement, la petite fille ne se relève pas et il pense avoir été dupé, lorsqu'il apprend par la suite qu'elle a bien survécu. Après quelques années de traque, il réussit enfin à lui mettre la main dessus et décide de la garder auprès de lui. Mais plus la fillette nommée grandit, et plus le corsaire se sent attiré par elle, jusqu'au jour où il décide de laisser parler ses sentiments. Elle réussit à s'enfuir et disparaît quelques temps, avant d'être aperçue en compagnie de Trafalgar Law, sur Sabaody. Furieux, Doflamingo capture d'abord un de ses deux frères et monte un piège pour capturer le reste de la famille. Il retrouve Resha, son obsession pour elle ne fait que grandir, et il est bien décidé à la faire sienne... lorsque l'alliance entre Luffy et Law vient briser ses rêves.  
_

 _Aujourd'hui, Resha est libre et est de retour sur son île natale, où elle attend patiemment la visite de son pirate. Celui-ci tient sa promesse de venir la chercher au bout de deux mois... Et voila comment se terminait "Immortel"_

 _(..)_

* * *

Bien sûr, Law ne pouvait pas kidnapper Resha ainsi à peine arrivé sur l'île des Estyles. Après s'être présenté en bonne et due forme à sa maman – qui répondait au joli nom de Lylia – le pirate et ses acolytes furent invités à se reposer quelques jours au village, normalement fermé à tous les étrangers.

\- Mais bon, pour celui qui a permis le retour de mes enfants, nous pouvons bien permettre cette exception, fit Lylia avec un doux sourire alors que son regard se posa sur sa fille, attendrie.

Le capitaine du Heart dut avouer qu'un peu de repos était le bienvenu, surtout après avoir supporté Luffy et son équipage si longtemps. Ils prirent donc la direction des habitations dont ils devinaient les toits de chaume au loin.

Durant le trajet, Law put prendre des nouvelles de Resha, qui lui raconta donc leur retour deux mois auparavant. La jeune femme et ses frères avaient été accueillis dans l'allégresse, et les guerriers envoyés sur les mers pour tenter de les retrouver avaient été rappelés d'urgence avant que soit organisée la plus grande fête qu'ait jamais connu la petite île.

\- Quelques personnes avaient réussi à remonter notre trace, notamment jusqu'au laboratoire de North Blue, lui expliquait-elle alors qu'ils posaient le pied sur le chemin pavé du village. Malheureusement, cela faisait déjà un an que j'étais sur la Route de tous les périls, et Sasha dans le Nouveau Monde. Toi tu as dû rencontrer Mido vers cette époque, mais il se cachait autant de nos alliés que nos ennemis, alors il n'a jamais été retrouvé.

\- Jusqu'à un certain article de journal, marmonna Law en soupirant.

Resha acquiesça, ne retenant pas un sourire.

\- Il nous a avoué qu'il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, mais que si quelqu'un avait pu pondre un tel article, photo à l'appui, ça voulait dire que soit Sasha, soit moi avions des ennuis. Alors il a préféré foncer tête baissée.

\- Et pourquoi les gens de cette île sont passés à côté de ça, d'ailleurs ? voulut savoir le pirate en fronçant les sourcils. Si c'était aussi évident, ils auraient dû comprendre.

\- Parce que nous ne recevons pas le journal, pas plus que nous nous tenons habituellement au courant, intervint Lylia qui marchait à leurs côtés. En fait, un seul d'entre nous a vu l'article alors qu'il était à l'extérieur, et il a tenté de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il a fini à Impel Down.

Law fut surpris de voir les deux femmes secouer la tête en soupirant de manière parfaitement synchronisé, et put remarquer à quel point Resha ressemblait à sa mère physiquement.

\- Impel Down, ce n'est pas un endroit sympathique, fit prudemment le capitaine pirate. Vous n'êtes pas inquiètes pour ce guerrier ?

\- Oh il en est déjà sorti ! l'informa Lylia en souriant. Il a profité des remous qui agitaient le monde et son évasion est passée pratiquement inaperçue. Il est rentré il y a quelques semaines et… Et vous allez devoir le rencontrer.

D'un même mouvement, elle et sa fille tapotèrent l'épaule de l'homme en lui adressant un regard compatissant. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur le sens de ce geste qu'elles s'arrêtaient devant une maison sans étage agrémenté d'un charmant jardin soigné à l'avant. Sur le perron les attendaient Sasha et Mido, le premier souriant et le second apparemment fâché de voir le pirate. Law se doutait bien que ce dernier n'acceptait pas sa relation avec sa sœur, mais ce n'était certainement pas un frère jaloux qui allait le faire renoncer à présent. Affrontant le regard noir sans faillir, il rentra dans la maison à l'invitation de la mère des triplés et déposa son grand sabre dans l'entrée, avant de les rejoindre dans le salon.

* * *

Law était heureux de voir Resha aussi épanouie au sein de sa famille. Cela le rassura mais n'entama en rien sa détermination de lui proposer de rejoindre à nouveau son équipage. Elle avait eu deux mois pour y réfléchir et se doutait qu'elle pouvait avoir changé d'avis, mais il ferait tout pour la convaincre de rester à ses côtés. Néanmoins, avant d'en parler à la jeune femme, il se décida à aborder le sujet avec sa mère, alors que cette dernière s'était éclipsée dans la cuisine pour préparer des rafraichissements. Il s'excusa auprès des triplés, ignora la remarque acerbe de Mido et suivit Lylia alors que Resha corrigeait son frère pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Alors qu'il observait la femme qui lui tournait le dos, Law ne put s'empêcher de la comparer de nouveau à sa fille. Les cheveux rouges, bien que d'une teinte légèrement différente, semblaient être un trait commun à tous ceux appartenant au peuple des Estyles, comme il s'en était rendu compte alors qu'ils parcouraient le village. Les habitants d'ici semblaient être habités d'une force tranquille, qu'ils n'utilisaient sans doute qu'en cas d'extrême danger. Dans un monde aussi agité que le leur, découvrir un tel endroit était aussi surprenant que rassurant, à la réflexion.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? finit par demander Lylia sans même tourner la tête vers lui.

Le pirate fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris qu'elle l'ait entendu alors qu'il était pourtant passé maître dans les approches silencieuses. Décidément, les Estyles n'avaient pas fini de le surprendre. Mais maintenant qu'il était repéré, il s'avança dans la pièce et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme qui s'était tournée vers lui et lui souriait à présent.

\- Je voulais vous parler, oui. Ce soir, je compte demander à Resha de m'accompagner dans mes voyages, que vous soyez d'accord ou non. Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant avant.

La femme eut l'air surprise un instant, puis son expression s'adoucit et elle hocha lentement la tête, attrapant une chaise pour s'asseoir, invitant Law à faire de même d'un geste de la main. Il s'exécuta et lui fit face sans faillir, cherchant à décrypter les émotions qui passaient sur son visage.

\- Resha et Sasha m'ont déjà prévenu qu'ils ne resteraient pas, commença-t-elle avec un soupir. Bien que cela me brise le cœur, mes enfants sont déjà adultes et doivent vivre leur vie. Et rien ne fera plus de bien à Resha que d'être à vos côtés, je suppose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Demanda le pirate avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle ne va pas bien ?

Lylia vérifia d'un coup d'œil que personne ne viendrait les déranger, puis se pencha vers lui, les mains croisées sur la table devant elle, et lui dit d'une voix douce.

\- Elle fait beaucoup de cauchemars, jeune homme. Plus le temps passe, et moins elle supporte de rester immobilisée sur cette île. Elle veut bouger, tout le temps, en permanence, comme si elle craignait qu'on la retrouve ici.

Law serra le poing, retenant un juron entre ses dents serrées. Il savait bien que Resha n'avait pas peur qu' « on » la retrouve, juste qu' « il » ne revienne. Et comme « il » n'était pas mort et avait le gouvernement dans sa poche, son retour était loin d'être exclu. Lui-même s'était contenté de voir son empire détruit et sa réputation brisée, certain que l'ancien corsaire ne pourrait jamais se remettre de ce fiasco. Mais si son obsession pour Resha était plus forte qu'il ne l'imaginait – et il se refusait de l'imaginer – alors il pourrait toujours se lancer de nouveau à sa poursuite. Et puis il y avait toujours ce pouvoir d'immortalité partielle… A ce sujet, Law avait une question et il n'hésita pas à la poser à Lylia.

\- Votre fille possède un don étrange, qui a notamment attiré l'attention du Gouvernement Mondial à l'époque mais aussi d'un… d'un autre homme. C'est quelque chose de commun chez vous, ou alors elle est la seule à…

\- A ne pas pouvoir mourir autrement que de vieillesse ? C'est un héritage familial, l'informa la femme alors qu'elle fixait ses propres mains. Ma mère, ma grand-mère, mon frère et moi-même avons ce même talent. Cela fait de nous les chefs de notre peuple, cela empêche toute… tentative d'exécution. Les nôtres ne se retrouvent jamais privés de leur leader, et c'est bien pour ça que le gouvernement avait un temps décidé de nous ignorer totalement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de s'attaquer aux enfants, les seuls ne pouvant pas se défendre.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces derniers mots, Law put se rendre compte de l'étendu de la colère qui habitait la femme alors que sa voix vibrait d'une émotion non contenue. Elle se leva vivement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur la ligne d'horizon et les doigts crispés sur le rebord du plan de travail. Il la laissa se calmer en silence, ignorant quelle attitude adopter. Perdre trois enfants, cela devait être une expérience si atroce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer la peine que cette femme avait dû ressentir – et ressentait sans doute encore à ce jour.

\- Je sais qu'un… être a osé faire du mal à Resha, même si elle n'a pas voulu nous parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu, toutes ses années, intervint brusquement Lylia en se tournant de nouveau vers Law, bras croisés. Même ses frères refusent d'évoquer ne serait-ce qu'un nom. Vous êtes le premier à me parler de cet homme dont on soupçonnait tout juste l'existence. Qui est-il ?

Le pirate haussa les épaules et se leva à son tour, son regard rivé à celui de la femme, alors qu'un sourire inquiétant se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cet homme. Il a été maîtrisé et s'il ose réapparaître un jour, je serai le premier à lui trancher la tête d'un coup de lame bien placé.

Puis son expression s'adoucit un peu alors qu'il invitait Lylia à retourner vers le salon.

\- Vos enfants vous attendent, on ferait mieux d'aller les retrouver.

La mère des triplés soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis finit par céder et le suivit en portant un plateau chargé de verre. Avant qu'ils ne pénètrent de nouveau au salon, elle l'arrêta néanmoins et lui dit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous m'avez convaincu, mais il n'est pas dit que son père et son oncle se rangent à mon avis, mon garçon. Il va falloir user de bien plus de persuasion avec eux si vous voulez avoir un jour l'honneur de repartir au bras de ma fille.

\- Oh après tout ce que j'ai vécu, ce n'est pas un futur beau-père et oncle par alliance qui vont me faire peur, rétorqua le pirate, amusé.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Et elle rejoignit enfin ses enfants, à nouveau souriante, laissant derrière elle un Law intrigué par ses dernières paroles.


	2. Le père et l'Amiral en chef

Law devait admettre que l'île des Estyles était un lieu paisible où il semblait bon vivre. Sans les révélations de Lylia sur les angoisses de sa fille, peut-être qu'il aurait eu des scrupules à vouloir l'arracher de nouveau à cet endroit. Mais bon, ce n'était pas encore le moment de songer au départ vu qu'il devait encore passer "l'épreuve papa".

16h sonna lorsqu'un homme avoisinant les 2 mètres, aux longs cheveux rouges sombres noués en queue de cheval haute, fit son apparition au salon. Le capitaine du Heart se trouvait alors sur le point de rejoindre son équipage pour voir s'ils étaient prêts à passer quelques nuits dans le coin, et il se retrouva donc face à cet illustre inconnu qui le jaugeait du regard, le visage impassible.

\- Alors c'était vrai, le pirate a bien débarqué.

Law fronça légèrement les sourcils, sur la défensive. Son instinct lui soufflait que cet homme n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il dégageait cette fameuse aura qu'ont tous les guerriers de renom, et pour combler le tout il avait un katana ceint à la taille. Sa main semblait d'ailleurs bien proche de la garde, comme s'il se méfiait autant du pirate que ce dernier se méfiait de lui.

\- Et oui, je suis venu, répondit Law en esquissant son fameux sourire menaçant. Après tout, je l'avais promis à votre fille.

\- Ma fille ? Répéta l'Estyle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Euuh Law ? Intervint alors Resha en se plaçant à ses côtés. Tu parles à mon oncle, là. Mon père, c'est lui.

Comme elle lui indiquait une direction du doigt, il baissa les yeux et fut surpris de découvrir que l'Estyle adulte était accompagné... d'un humain ?!

\- Voilà, lui. Alors papa, voici Trafalgar Law. Law, je te présente mon père, Nokouto.

Si le grand Estyle lui avait paru impressionnant, ce fameux Nokouto lui semblait bien plus dangereux de prime abord. Bien plus petit - il devait faire la taille de Chapeau de paille à tout casser - il avait les cheveux noirs corbeau coupés courts comme ses fils, un regard tout aussi sombre et un corps visiblement forgé par une pratique intense de la musculation. Law se serait presque senti frêle, par comparaison. Même Doflamingo aurait eu l'air d'un fil de fer, à côté. Enfin, le père avait l'air fâché, comme si la présence du pirate sous son toit lui déplaisait souverainement.

\- C'est ce gus, le soi-disant Chirurgien de la Mort ? Hin... Je m'attendais à voir un homme, pas un modèle de couverture pour magazine gothique.

Ok, c'était mal parti cette histoire. Law comprenait enfin de qui Mido avait hérité son caractère exécrable.

\- Nokouto, tu serais gentil de ne pas juger les gens sur leur apparence à ton âge, intervint l'Estyle en baissant les yeux sur son beau-frère. Il vaut mieux un pirate qui prend soin de son look qu'un voyou de bas étage.

\- Eh oh, c'est pour moi que tu dis ça, Keyan ? J'te trouve bien gonflé !

Le Supernova assista à la dispute qui s'ensuivit, médusé. Resha soupira avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Non mais je te jure qu'ils s'aiment bien, en plus. Papa est juste du genre sanguin.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, oui... Mais dis moi, il n'est pas...

\- Eh oh, je n'ai pas autorisé ça !

Nokouto apparut sans prévenir entre les deux, la main posée sur l'épaule de sa fille alors qu'il fusillait son "gendre" du regard.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Lylia avait accepté que vous vous fréquentiez, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Il va falloir me prouver que tu es fiable, gamin.

\- Me faire traiter de "gamin" à mon âge, c'est limite vexant, soupira Law en posant une main sur son chapeau sans détourner le regard. Mais je veux bien comprendre que ça vous angoisse. Je dois faire quoi, pour vous prouver ma bonne foi ?

\- Un combat, répondit Nokouto le plus sérieusement du monde. Toi et moi, demain, dans l'arène derrière le village. Et seulement si tu es capable de me tenir tête, j'accepterai que tu puisses peut-être, éventuellement, hypothétiquement, fréquenter ma fille.

\- Ca fait beaucoup d'incertitudes, ça, mon chéri ! Lança joyeusement Lylia qui venait de rentrer dans le salon.

Après avoir salué son frère, elle vint passer ses bras autour de son époux et lui sourit gentiment. Il ne put résister bien longtemps et son visage se détendit, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait enfin sur ses lèvres. Law assista à la transformation de loin - il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait que c'était préférable - Resha ayant profité de l'occasion pour le rejoindre à nouveau.

\- Impressionnant, murmura le pirate presque fasciné. On dirait que ta mère a un don pour apaiser les gens les plus nerveux.

\- Bah c'est pas pour rien qu'elle est chef de village non plus, répliqua la jeune femme, amusée.

Elle lui saisit mine de rien la main et lui indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête.

\- Il me semble que tu voulais aller voir tes hommes, on y va tant qu'il est occupé ?

Le capitaine du Heart hocha la tête et la suivit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il en connaissait une autre capable d'apaiser les tensions par sa simple présence.

* * *

« Justice », une notion qui ne pouvait s'appliquer que par le plus fort. Le monde était en proie au chaos depuis trop longtemps : pirates sur les mers, brigands dans les terres, ces sales engeances se croyaient tout permis. Jusqu'alors, la riposte de la Marine avait été bien trop molle. Même la guerre contre Barbe-Blanche s'était soldée par un cuisant échec de communication, même si cela lui avait permis de s'asseoir sur le très convoité siège d'Amiral en chef.

Akainu était un de ces hommes qui ne supportaient aucune transgression de l'ordre établi, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Il fallait punir, et que cette punition soit suffisamment dissuasive pour que tous ces imbéciles rentrent enfin dans le droit chemin. Et depuis la capture de Doflamingo, il avait eu une idée. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas toucher à un seul cheveu d'un ancien Dragon Céleste, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour les hommes du pirate. L'exécution des membres les plus influents de la Family, même jour, même heure, voilà qui marquerait les esprits. Seulement il n'était pas sûr que tous avaient été capturés à Dressrosa. Selon ses informateurs, il manquait une certaine « Baby 5 », jeune femme capable de transformer son corps en arme. Malheureusement il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver.

\- Amiral en chef, le conseiller Sengoku demande à vous voir.

Akainu leva les yeux vers sa secrétaire et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Le temps qu'elle aille chercher son ancien supérieur, il s'alluma un cigare et commença à en mâchonner l'extrémité, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Un de plus et on croirait voir Smoker, avec le même air enjoué en prime.

L'Amiral en chef actuel grogna, se renversant dans son fauteuil pour mieux jauger du regard la légende vivante de la Marine.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, monsieur ?

Il avait beau ne plus être son supérieur, il continuait à le traiter avec le même respect qu'autrefois. Après tout, ils se battaient tous les deux pour la même cause.

\- Il me faut une autorisation, Sakazuki, lui répondit tranquillement Sengoku en prenant place sur la chaise face au bureau.

\- Pour ?

\- Rendre visite à Donquijote Doflamingo.

Alors là, c'était une sacrée surprise, à telle point qu'Akainu en oublia de mâchonner son cigare.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est une demande officielle de la chef des Estyles.

L'Amiral en chef grogna de désapprobation.

\- On n'a pas eu de contact avec ce peuple depuis plus de 20 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à Donquijote ?

\- C'est personnel, fit Sengoku sans se départir de son sourire. Et c'est bien leur droit. Après tout, depuis l'enlèvement de leurs enfants….

\- La branche du Gouvernement Mondial qui avait organisé le rapt a été démantelée, monsieur, le coupa Akainu avec humeur. Ca ne leur suffit pas ? Quel rapport avec un ancien Grand Corsaire ? Il ne faisait pas parti du système quand c'est arrivé, à ce que je sache.

L'ex-amiral ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, le regard perdu dans le vague. Puis il se ressaisit et se redressa de toute sa stature, le visage grave.

\- Sakazuki, c'est ça ou ils retournent sur les mers. Les Estyles ne sont pas belliqueux en apparence, mais tu connais leur force…

Oh que oui il la connaissait. Dans un mouvement rageur, il saisit un bout de papier et griffonna sa signature dessus.

\- 15 minutes d'entrevue maximum, et Lylia repart sur son île, compris ?

\- Lylia ? répéta Sengoku, surpris. Tu connais donc leur chef ?

Akainu secoua la main pour le chasser. Il n'avait pas envie de déterrer de vieux souvenirs maintenant, et son ancien supérieur n'insista pas plus.

Une fois de retour dans son petit bureau de fonction, Sengoku sortit un escargophone de couleur écarlate de son tiroir et composa un numéro. Son interlocuteur décrocha dès la première sonnerie, comme il s'y attendait.

\- J'ai réussi à avoir l'autorisation.

\- Parfait, lui répondit la voix enjouée de Lylia à l'autre bout du fil. Il n'a pas fait trop le difficile, votre nouveau chef ?

Etrange, il était persuadé que ces mots étaient prononcés avec beaucoup de cynisme. Mais il devait se tromper, la chef des Estyles était une femme aussi calme que raisonnable.

\- Et bien il a voulu en savoir la raison, mais je ne lui ai rien dit, évidemment.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci. C'est une histoire personnelle qui ne regarde que moi et ma famille, après tout.

\- Madame, je comprends bien… Mais êtes-vous vraiment sûre de vouloir parler à cet homme ? demanda Sengoku, inquiet mine de rien. Il est loin d'être aussi agréable que vous l'êtes, vous savez.

\- Décidément, même à la retraite, vous restez un beau parleur ! Mais… oui, je suis sûre de moi. Je ne veux pas forcément lui parler, je veux le voir. Je veux comprendre.

Alors qu'elle parlait, l'escargophone face à l'ancien amiral perdit peu à peu son sourire, et il devina sans peine les sentiments qui la bouleversaient. Lui-même avait perdu un enfant à cause de ce monstre, et jamais il ne pourrait le pardonner. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était sans doute qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner à lui-même…

\- Très bien. Je vous attends donc le plus tôt possible, c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait. Je laisse mon mari en charge le temps de ma visite, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

\- Ah vraiment ?

Sengoku n'ignorait pas que l'Estyle était mariée à Nokouto, un homme qui avait souvent fait parler de lui. D'ailleurs il n'était pas étonné de savoir qu'il était déjà sorti d'Impel Down… Et il ne comptait certainement pas lui courir après.

\- Vous êtes gentil de vous inquiéter, mais je vous assure qu'il est très capable ! D'ailleurs je vous laisse, je pense qu'il est sur le point de partir massacrer mon gendre.

Elle raccrocha sur ces mots, laissant Sengoku perplexe. Il savait bien que la fille de Lylia était rentrée chez elle… mais quelle était donc cette histoire de gendre ?

* * *

Une fois l'escargophone muet, Lylia se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Bientôt, elle saurait pourquoi sa fille ne dormait plus les nuits. Elle leva les yeux vers Keyan qui l'attendait, adossé au mur, les bras croisés.

\- Je suppose que tu viens avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis désolé pour le jeune pirate, mais il va falloir qu'il apprenne à tenir tête à ton époux seul.

\- Oh il s'en sortira, j'en suis sûre, affirma la femme avec conviction. Je le sens très capable, ce jeune homme.

Son frère esquissa un sourire et s'approcha pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Je le sens aussi. Mais j'aimerais autant qu'il ne parte pas tout de suite, surtout s'il doit emmener Resha avec elle. Moi aussi, j'aimerai évaluer son niveau.

Lylia leva les bras au ciel, catastrophée.

\- Ces hommes, toujours à vouloir se battre ! On dirait maman !

\- Maman est une femme, je te rappelle, rétorqua Keyan en riant.

\- Une femme, un garçon manqué… Enfin bref, va préparer tes affaires et je cours plaquer Nokouto au sol avant qu'il n'aille étrangler le jeune Law !

Elle mit ses propos en application sur le champ, se jetant sur son mari qu'elle vit passer dans le jardin. 

* * *

_Le retour de Doflamingo dans le prochain chapitre, promis_


	3. Visite en prison

_J'ai oublié de le dire dans le chapitre précédent, mais merci Guest Trafalgar Law pour ton gentil commentaire ! J'ai beau ne pas courir après les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié ^^_

* * *

Sengoku attendait de pied ferme que le petit navire accoste sur la seule plage accessible de l'île désolée sur laquelle il se trouvait. Une fois la passerelle déployée, une femme aussi belle que digne descendit jusqu'à lui, un sourire éclairant son visage lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Il s'inclina avec déférence.

\- Madame, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir après toutes ces années.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Sengoku. Cela doit faire au moins… 30 ans, pas vrai ?

Il acquiesça, avant de saluer l'homme qui les avait rejoints.

\- Je me souviens de vous aussi, Keyan. Vous aviez accompagné votre mère, lors des ultimes négociations qui eurent lieu entre votre peuple et le Gouvernement Mondial.

\- Et comme prévu elles se soldèrent par un échec, répondit tranquillement l'Estyle. Et croyez-moi que nous ne sommes pas prêt de collaborer de sitôt, désormais.

Sengoku aurait pu leur faire croire qu'il regrettait, mais décidément, après ce qu'il s'était passé, il le comprenait parfaitement.

\- Bien… Je suppose que nous devrions y aller, vous devez être plutôt pressés.

\- On n'est jamais bien tranquilles, lorsque nous sommes loin de notre île, oui, soupira Lylia. Dépêchons-nous d'en finir.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers une bâtisse aux murs gris, accrochée à la corniche. Un seul tremblement de terre et elle risquait de glisser dans la mer.

\- Au fait, comment avez-vous su que Donquijote Doflamingo était l'homme que vous recherchiez ? voulut savoir Sengoku soudainement.

Lylia se contenta d'un sourire, silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer à un Marine la présence de Law sur son île, il était recherché après tout. Et il avait suffi d'éplucher les coupures de journaux détaillant les exploits du jeune Supernova pour comprendre. Deux mois auparavant survenait la chute de Doflamingo, et ses enfants lui étaient enfin rendu après 15 ans d'absence. Difficile de faire plus évident.

* * *

Lorsqu'un ancien Dragon Céleste se retrouvait arrêté pour trafics en tout genre, crimes contre le gouvernement, séquestration et bien des choses encore, il ne se retrouvait pas à Impel Down comme l'aurait souhaité la logique mais enfermé dans une suite luxueuse. Seuls les murs, composés de granit marin, prévenaient de toute tentative d'invasion. Ca et peut-être aussi les soldats d'élite postés un peu partout dans tout le bâtiment.

Depuis qu'il avait été enfermé là, Doflamingo ruminait sans cesse. Il lui fallait un plan pour s'évader, mais sans aide extérieure, cela risquait d'être difficile. Sa seule chance, désormais, résidait en une intervention de Kaidou déclenchant une guerre sans merci, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une véritable opportunité pour lui, surtout si l'Empereur décidait de lui mettre la main dessus pour se venger. Il pourrait toujours tenter de négocier, mais qu'avait-il encore à lui offrir ?

Avec un soupir, l'homme s'affala dans le fauteuil faisant face à la porte d'entrée. Il était bientôt l'heure de son repas, et il n'allait pas tarder à voir apparaître ce stupide robot portant un plateau chargé de plats à peine potables. Evidemment, ils n'envoyaient jamais un humain le servir, ils avaient bien trop peur de n'en retrouver que des morceaux épars. Et puis il fallait bien l'empêcher d'avoir un otage.

Comme prévu, la porte s'ouvrit donc. Seulement, au lieu d'un acier gris et froid, il découvrit un éclat rouge qui lui arracha un sursaut et il se releva immédiatement, un rictus aux lèvres. Était-ce seulement possible ?!

Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas elle. La femme se tenant debout dans l'encadrement de la porte devait avoir son âge, et elle portait sur lui un regard scrutateur, sourcils froncés. De toute évidence, elle avait entendu parler de lui, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à ce roi déchu.

\- Vous êtes… Donquijote Doflamingo ?

L'ancien corsaire leva les yeux au ciel avant d'étendre les bras pour s'incliner, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Lui-même, mais n'est-ce pas évident si vous m'avez trouvé dans ce trou à rats ?

\- Trou à rats, vraiment ? Rétorqua la femme d'un ton froid. Je trouve qu'ils ont été plutôt cléments avec une ordure telle que vous. Vous auriez dû vous retrouver au dernier niveau d'Impel Down, empalé sur des pics de granit marin. Voilà qui aurait été une punition juste.

Doflamingo se redressa, intrigué par ces paroles.

\- On se connait ?

Étrangement, il se doutait de la réponse. La ressemblance était si flagrante… Et sa colère ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule origine.

\- Non, on ne se connait pas, et heureusement nous n'aurons pas plus à nous connaître, murmura la femme en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Je voulais juste voir à quoi vous ressembliez, pour comprendre.

Elle fit mine de faire volte-face, mais Doflamingo n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Or, s'il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer, il ne lui restait plus que la provocation pour la garder encore un peu en sa compagnie.

\- Et comment va donc ma chère Resha ?

La main de la femme se crispa sur la poignée, et il sut qu'il avait tapé juste, une fois encore. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, non pas surprise mais bien furieuse qu'il ose mentionner ce nom.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes sa mère, c'est ça ? continua l'ancien corsaire en s'approchant d'elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

La femme ne bougea pas un muscle, pas plus qu'elle ne chercha à fuir son regard. Elle était tendue, très certainement, mais pas effrayée. Au contraire, son doux visage était animé d'une émotion qu'elle avait sans doute très peu eu l'occasion de ressentir : une haine profonde, indéniable, sans compromis. Elle lui faisait penser à ces grands fauves capables de tout pour protéger leurs petits, à l'instinct maternel surdéveloppé, et ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir flatté. Il était donc toujours une menace pour Resha et sa famille… intéressant.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche d'elle pour qu'elle se sente obligée de lever la tête vers lui pour continuer à voir son visage, et eut ce fameux sourire suffisant qu'arborent les puissants face aux manants. Elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, lâcha même la poignée pour se tourner complètement vers lui. Visiblement, elle hésitait encore. Heureusement qu'il était un gentleman…

\- Donc vous êtes sa mère, fit-il avec assurance malgré son absence de réponse positive ou négative. Et je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour vous venger, ce serait stupide… Non, vous êtes une maman, douce, gentille et agréable. Vous voulez protéger vos petits, mais de quoi ont-ils peur ? Qu'est-ce qui les fait donc trembler la nuit, pourquoi se réveillent-ils en sursaut chaque fois que leurs yeux se ferment ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'ils ont vécu, vous avez besoin de savoir, mais ils ne veulent pas parler…

Lentement, il se baissa vers la femme aux cheveux rouges, savourant la douleur qui dansait désormais dans ses yeux, et reprit d'une voix plus douce, plus cruelle aussi.

\- En fait ce n'est pas « ils », n'est-ce pas, c'est « elle ». « Elle » ne peut pas oublier, elle n'y arrive pas. Elle se souvient de tout, dans les moindres détails… La première mise à mort, sur une île enneigée. La première véritable rencontre, dans une ruelle sombre. Les premiers coups, dans une cabine luxueuse. Et puis ça a continué… les réprimandes, les punitions. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être insolente, ignorant jusqu'où ça allait la mener.

La main de l'ancien corsaire s'égara vers les cheveux rouges et il attrapa une mèche entre ses doigts, songeur. Lui-même n'oubliait pas, et ses regrets étaient d'une toute autre nature. La femme devant lui ne fit pas mine de s'écarter, le laissant poursuivre son monologue sans frémir. Forte et courageuse, tout comme sa fille. Mais supporterait-elle de tout savoir ? Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur la mèche, ses souvenirs le portant toujours plus loin.

\- En vérité, moi-même je ne savais pas alors que mes sentiments seraient à ce point bouleversés… Quand vous êtes un homme de mon acabit, et que tous ploient l'échine devant vous, quoi de plus réjouissant qu'un être qui tente encore de vous tenir tête ? Les hommes deviennent vos ennemis, les femmes des objets de désir. Et elle fut bien plus que ça. Elle grandit, elle devint belle, courtisée. J'étais furieux après elle, après moi surtout. Comment ai-je fait pour rester aveugle aussi longtemps ? Si dès le départ, je lui avais fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait être que mienne, jamais elle ne se serait enfuie une première fois. Elle n'aurait pas trouvé Law sur son passage, il ne lui aurait pas pris ce qui m'appartenait de droit…

\- Non mais dites donc, Law est un jeune pirate cruel tout à fait charmant, je suis bien heureuse qu'il soit celui que ma fille ait choisi !

Doflamingo tiqua, ayant perdu l'envie de sourire. Evidemment, cet enfoiré avait profité de la défaite de son ancien capitaine pour revenir auprès de sa douce. Il avait eu l'audace de se présenter à sa famille, même, et déjà ces imbéciles semblaient conquis.

\- Law n'est qu'un imbécile ingrat. S'il avait été plus intelligent, il n'aurait jamais cherché à se rebeller contre moi. J'avais tout : la gloire, l'argent, la force. C'est à mes côtés que Resha aurait vécu comme une reine !

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait, peut-être ?! s'exclama la femme en s'arrachant finalement à son emprise. Vous n'avez peut-être pas l'âge d'être son père… mais presque enfin ! Vos actions ne vous ont jamais choqué ou dégoûté ?!

\- Et pourquoi je devrais me sentir honteux ? rétorqua l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Je la désirais… et je la désire encore. Mais j'ai été faible, j'ai voulu attendre qu'elle s'offre à moi, j'y ai été par palier. Si j'avais su, cela fait longtemps qu'elle serait mienne.

\- Bah voyons ! Comme si on pouvait avoir envie d'un être aussi abominable que vous !

Le pirate fronça légèrement les sourcils en détaillant l'expression de la femme devant lui. Elle semblait étrangement soulagée, malgré ce qu'il venait de lui dire… Etait-ce justement à cause de ce qu'il lui avait appris ? Puis il comprit effectivement l'information qu'elle était venue chercher et qu'elle avait obtenu sans même se faire prier, et il serra les dents de rage. Son poing s'enfonça brutalement dans le mur, et il se ficha bien que cela ne fasse aucun dégât : ça avait pour mérite de le défouler au moins.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes venue, pour savoir si j'ai couché avec elle ? Ca inquiète maman que sa fifille ne soit plus pure et innocente ? La réponse est non, j'ai été bien trop con. Mais n'imaginez pas que je vais en rester là, ces murs ne m'arrêteront pas indéfiniment ! Et le jour où je la retrouverai, peu importe si je dois l'enchaîner à mon lit et la violer jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est QU'A MOI !

\- NON MAIS DITES DONC VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS VOUS LAISSER DIRE CE GENRE D'HORREUR PLUS LONGTEMPS ?!

Il ne put esquiver le violent coup de pied dans l'estomac et, à sa grande surprise, vola en arrière jusqu'à s'écraser sur le fauteuil qui s'effondra sous son poids. D'un bond, il fut de nouveau sur pied, la main crispée sur son ventre douloureux et le regard brûlant de haine. La rumeur qui présentait les Estyles comme des guerriers à la force exceptionnelle était donc vraie…

De son côté, la femme reposa lentement le pied à terre et inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Lorsqu'elle porta de nouveau les yeux sur l'ancien corsaire, elle sentit un frémissement d'angoisse lui parcourir l'échine face au sourire qu'il arborait désormais. Non, il ne regrettait rien, et pire encore, il était persuadé qu'il serait bientôt dehors.

\- Oui je la retrouverai, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Aujourd'hui, demain, quelques mois, ils ne pourront pas me retenir indéfiniment. Et ce jour-là, je ne me contenterai pas d'un baiser. Rappelez-lui l'épisode de la vigie, rappelez-lui ces nuits auprès de moi, alors que je faisais tout pour me contrôler… Et dites-lui bien que tout ça n'était rien, face à ce qui l'attend. Mais je suis bon prince, je ferai attention à ce qu'elle éprouve un plaisir si intense, si addictif qu'elle ne songera plus à me quitter.

\- Mettez un seul pied hors de cette prison et je vous promets l'enfer, gronda la femme en se détournant enfin du pirate. Vous avez pu faire du mal à nos enfants une fois, mais les Estyles n'oublient pas. La même erreur ne sera pas répétée.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'intervenir une dernière fois, elle claqua violemment la porte dans son dos et rejoignit l'homme qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, cet ancien amiral en chef qui n'avait rien pu faire pour protéger son enfant à l'époque.

Désormais seul et privé de son fauteuil, Doflamingo s'assit sur le sol, un large sourire aux lèvres. Resha ne l'avait pas oublié, comme il s'en doutait. Décidément, il était plus qu'urgent qu'il s'évade et la retrouve.

* * *

Lylia se laissa tomber dans le sable, les mains crispées sur son crâne alors qu'elle tentait vainement de refouler la rage qui agitait son cœur. En la voyant dans cet état, Sengoku et Keyan ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard inquiet, puis l'Estyle se baissa auprès de sa sœur, une main posée sur son épaule.

\- Lylia, ça ne va pas ?

\- Non ça ne va pas ! Comment ça pourrait aller maintenant que j'ai vu… Keyan, cet homme est monstrueux ! Il a fait tellement de mal à ma petite fille, on ne peut pas imaginer ne serait-ce que le tiers de ce qu'elle a subi ! Et il s'en fiche, il ne regrette rien !

Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer, mais les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle avait voulu savoir… Et ce qu'elle avait appris dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Lentement, elle leva la tête vers Sengoku, désespérée.

\- Il l'a connue alors qu'elle était une enfant, pas vrai ?

L'ancien amiral en chef hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

\- J'ignore comment, je vous l'assure. La première fois que je les ai vu ensemble, elle devait avoir… 15 ou 16 ans, peut-être. J'ai tout de suite effectué les démarches pour l'arracher à son emprise, mais on nous a appris qu'elle avait brusquement disparu. Elle a dû réussir à s'échapper, et je ne sais comment elle s'est retrouvée à Dressrosa. Elle seule pourrait vous le dire.

\- Mais elle ne peut pas en parler, murmura Lylia, le cœur serré. Le seul qui sait et qui comprend…

Elle ne finit évidemment pas sa phrase. Sengoku soupira, puis s'assit à côté d'elle avant de lui tendre un paquet ouvert rempli de biscuits de riz. Elle piocha dedans, reconnaissante pour cette attention.

\- Je ne peux pas vous apprendre grand-chose de plus, Lylia. Juste quelques détails… mais je ne sais pas si vous voulez vraiment savoir.

\- Alors venez me l'expliquer à moi, intervint soudainement Keyan, sourcils froncés.

L'ex-amiral admit que c'était une bonne idée, et il s'éloigna donc avec l'Estyle, laissant Lylia seule sur la plage. Le regard perdu dans les vagues, elle ne cessait de se remémorer ce que l'homme emprisonné lui avait dit, là-haut.

\- Je croyais que vous deviez repartir aussi sec. Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à rester traîner sur une île sous tutelle du Gouvernement mondial.

Surprise par la voix désagréable, Lylia leva les yeux et aperçut un visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien des années : Sakazuki Akainu, le chien rouge.


	4. Cauchemar

_Merci courageux reviewers. Et Ic'ilver, la suite est prête jusqu'au chapitre suivant XD mais comme je jongle avec trois fics en même temps, je me suis dit que j'allais pas poster le suivant tout de suite. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis terriblement sadique, mwhohoho !_

 _Par ailleurs, je suis passée à des chapitres plus courts, je ne sais pas si ça vous convient ? C'est juste pour ne pas trop fatiguer les gens, pas par flemme_

* * *

\- Dis-moi, tu sais où est maman ?

Attablé à la cuisine, Sasha leva les yeux de son assiette et sourit gentiment à sa sœur qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, le front barré par un pli soucieux.

\- Elle est partie avec Keyan, une course urgente apparemment.

\- Oh… Bon alors tu ne saurais pas aussi où est papa ?

\- Euh je crois qu'il est parti vers la plage, lui.

Resha leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir en courant, à la surprise de son jumeau. Il se reconcentra sur son repas, avant de se rappeler QUI avait dressé son campement sur la plage. Il repoussa son assiette et se leva d'un bond pour suivre sa sœur, mû d'un même pressentiment.

Ils avaient eu raison de s'inquiéter, comme ils le découvrirent à peine le pied posé sur le sable. Dans une ambiance tendue digne d'un western, Nokouto et Law se faisaient face en silence, dardant sur l'autre un regard noir qui aurait eu de quoi faire frémir les pires gardiens d'Impel Down. Pas rassurés pour leur capitaine, les membres de l'équipage du Heart faisaient front commun derrière leur leader, prêts à prendre les armes à tout moment.

\- Non mais vous allez vous calmer tous, tout de suite !

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers Resha qui s'avançait vers eux, certains surpris, d'autres soulagés. La jeune femme se plaça aux côtés de son père et abattit une main sur son épaule, le forçant à la regarder plutôt que Law.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, papa ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec maman d'ailleurs ?

\- Et te laisser seule en compagnie de ce blanc-bec ? grogna Nokouto. Et puis quoi encore.

\- Ce « blanc-bec », comme tu le dis, c'est mon petit-ami et il s'appelle Law, gronda Resha en retour.

Des sifflets et des hourras fusèrent chez les pirates qui s'empressèrent de taper dans le dos de leur capitaine, le félicitant d'une telle officialisation devant le père de sa promise. Malheureusement, Nokouto ne semblait pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

\- Ma chérie, je le considèrerai digne de toi s'il arrive à me vaincre, pas avant. C'est la loi de l'île et puis c'est tout !

\- C'est ta loi à toi oui ! s'exclama Resha en levant les bras au ciel. Jamais tu n'as dû affronter papy pour sortir avec maman, à ce que je sache !

\- Ton grand-père n'est pas un guerrier, ça ne compte pas, grommela l'homme en croisant les bras, buté.

La jeune femme se pinça l'arête du nez, fatiguée. En la voyant ainsi, Law fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, posant doucement une main sur sa joue pour qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui. Surprise par son geste, elle ne pensa même pas à protester qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Malheureusement, son père n'oubliait pas ce détail.

\- Non mais dis-donc gam…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, l'interrompit Law avec autorité. Maintenant taisez-vous, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Evidemment, Nokouto n'avait pas prévu de rester calme, mais Sasha vint heureusement à la rescousse du capitaine du Heart en entraînant son père à l'écart pour le calmer.

\- Papa, il est avant tout un médecin, tu te rappelles ?

\- Et alors, je ne vois pas le rapport !

\- Moi, si.

Et il avait raison, ce n'était pas pour embrasser Resha que Law agissait ainsi, mais bien pour l'examiner.

\- Tu as de sacrés cernes, finit par dire le pirate en laissant retomber sa main.

\- Qu'il ose me dire, l'autre ! Tu t'es vu dans un miroir récemment ? s'exclama la jeune femme avec un sourire.

\- Moi c'est de naissance, Resha.

Elle haussa les épaules puis s'étira avant de se diriger vers les hommes du Heart sans rien rajouter de plus. Law ne la quitta pas du regard, pensif, mais n'insista pas. Il finit par les rejoindre et ne les arrêta pas lorsqu'ils commencèrent à organiser une petite fête pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles. Bien que récalcitrant en premier lieu, Nokouto finit même par se joindre à eux. Et force fut d'admettre que lorsqu'il ne gueulait pas sur leur capitaine, l'homme était plutôt un bon compagnon de beuverie et pas le dernier à plaisanter.

La fête se termina tard dans la nuit et chacun rejoignit alors sa demeure. Restée proche de son pirate tout ce temps, Resha dut se résoudre à le quitter lorsque son père lui fit remarquer l'heure. Law hésita un instant en la voyant s'éloigner sur le chemin la ramenant au village, poing serré. Il aurait aimé lui proposer de rester… Mais il n'était pas sûr que Nokouto n'aurait pas cherché à l'étrangler sur place.

* * *

Resha se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa dans son lit, le souffle court. La chambre, habituellement plongée dans la pénombre, était éclairée d'un rayon de lune ce soir-là, qui tomba directement sur un escargophone posé sur le bureau. L'animal sonnait, encore et encore, et elle crut un instant qu'elle pourrait l'ignorer en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles. Mais la sonnerie se fit plus forte, plus insupportable, et elle se résolut à se lever pour décrocher enfin, les mains moites.

\- Resha…

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le combiné, et une sensation glacée engourdit ses membres au son de cette voix étouffée, mais si reconnaissable.

\- Resha, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

La gorge sèche, la jeune femme ne pouvait prononcer un mot. Elle raccrocha vivement l'appareil, mais l'escargophone continua à parler malgré tout.

\- Tu m'appartiens, Resha, tu le sais. Si tu fais mine de t'en aller avec un autre, je te retrouverai et je te le ferai payer.

Lentement, elle recula vers le lit, le regard fixé sur l'animal qui lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme blond aux lunettes de soleil. Elle avait mal au cœur, sa tête lui semblait lourde, et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

\- Tu m'as échappé tant de fois. Je me suis montré doux, patient. Crois-tu que tu bénéficieras de cette chance, lorsque je sortirai enfin ?

La voix se fit murmure et pourtant résonnait avec plus de force à ses oreilles. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se glissa lentement sur son épaule, descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine, tirant le vêtement vers le bas dans le même mouvement.

\- Où est ma marque, Resha ? Qu'en as-tu fait ?

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'ignorer le souffle qui lui caressait l'oreille. Elle aurait voulu fuir, mais où se cacher à présent ? Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut lorsqu'elle sentit un corps se coller au sien en douceur. Ses pieds désormais flottaient dans le vide, elle n'avait plus de prise et cela la terrifiait.

\- Tu es un vilain chaton. Il va falloir te punir pour te faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

La jeune femme perçut des bruits d'étoffe glissant au sol, et de nouveau elle sentit la terreur paralyser ses membres, l'empêchant même de se débattre. Une main se plaqua contre ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'hurler, et elle…

* * *

\- Resha !

L'interpellée ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil aussi sec et il lui fallut mobiliser toutes ses forces pour rester consciente. Une main se posa en douceur sur la sienne et elle la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Shh calme-toi… Respire doucement, écoute seulement ma voix, d'accord ? Là, c'est bien…

Petit à petit, les tremblements cessèrent et sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Elle put enfin tourner la tête vers Law qui la regardait avec inquiétude et se blottit contre lui, encore secouée par son cauchemar. Il passa doucement ses bras autour d'elle et caressa ses cheveux alors qu'il continuait à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes. Elle se détendit peu à peu… puis leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

\- Une seconde, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le pirate eut un sourire amusé, et se baissa pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ton frère m'a fait rentrer en douce. Je ne devais dormir que sur le matelas au sol, et puis…

Et puis il l'avait vu s'agiter, en proie au même cauchemar qui la hantait nuit après nuit. Elle soupira, laissant son front retomber sur son torse.

\- Papa ne va pas aimer ça mais… Sasha a bien fait. Merci Law.

Il raffermit doucement sa prise, certain lui aussi d'avoir fait le bon choix.

\- Ta mère m'avait averti que tu dormais mal, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Tu veux bien me raconter ?

\- Te raconter quoi ? lui murmura la jeune femme, la voix cassée. Que malgré sa disparition, les cauchemars ne cessent pas ? C'est tellement pathétique de ma part…

\- Pourquoi ce serait pathétique ? répliqua Law en fronçant les sourcils, attrapant doucement son menton pour lui faire lever les yeux vers lui.

Elle le regarda un instant, complètement perdue, et il eut tant de peine à la voir encore si effrayée. Aussi tenta-t-il de la rassurer, ses mains caressant doucement son dos.

\- Tu gardes des traumatismes de ta vie avec lui, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois avoir honte. C'est normal, seul le temps permet d'effacer certaines blessures. Mais pour l'instant c'est trop récent, et ça t'angoisse.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, détendue entre ses bras.

\- Tu sais, j'ai peur qu'il revienne encore. A chaque fois que je me suis sentie en sécurité quelque part, ou alors sur le point d'échapper à son emprise, il revenait toujours… Il m'a trouvé à Loguetown, il m'a retrouvé sur l'île des félins. Même à Dressrosa, alors qu'on avait pris toutes les précautions possibles, il avait fini par me remettre la main dessus.

Il aurait voulu la rassurer, mais comment faire sans mentir ? Son empire était détruit et jamais il ne retrouverait sa place au sommet, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne retrouverait pas la liberté. Et s'il se lançait de nouveau à sa poursuite, si son obsession ne faisait que grandir ?

\- Ecoute… Je ne vais pas te faire croire qu'il sera toujours enfermé entre quatre murs. Je ne sais pas si notre route croisera de nouveau la sienne… Mais cette fois-ci je serai là, Resha. Jamais je ne te laisserai seule, désormais. Et puis tu sais quoi ? Si mon navire est un sous-marin, c'est bien pour que les monstres dans son genre, pourvus de pouvoirs, ne puissent pas nous atteindre.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire, se redressant suffisamment pour lui voler un baiser. Elle appréciait qu'il se montre aussi sincère et réaliste.

\- Alors tu m'acceptes toujours sur ton navire, capitaine ?

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai fait le voyage jusqu'ici, pour venir te chercher, pas vrai ? répondit Law avec un sourire. Même si ça implique de devoir défier ton père. Un homme charmant, d'ailleurs.

\- Ah ça, soupira Resha en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais d'ailleurs, si je peux te donner un conseil… Il n'a aucun pouvoir, mais c'est un adepte du combat à mains nues. Ne le laisse pas te toucher sinon tu peux être sûr que tu as perdu.

Il lui promit de bien faire attention, puis la discussion embraya sur des sujets plus banals, jusqu'au moment où le sommeil les rattrapa enfin. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aucun des deux n'eut plus à souffrir de cauchemars cette nuit-là.

* * *

Nokouto referma lentement la porte de la chambre, sourcils froncés, avant de rejoindre le salon. Sasha le retrouva assis dans un fauteuil une heure plus tard, les mains croisés et apparemment plongé en pleine réflexion depuis un petit moment. Il prit place face à lui, en silence, attendant le moment où il se confierait à lui. Il savait son père fier, et il ne réussirait pas à le forcer à parler s'il ne le désirait pas.

\- Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, Sasha.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en le regardant.

\- Cette remarque vaut pour toi aussi papa.

Nokouto soupira, avant de jeter un œil vers la pendule accrochée au mur.

\- Ton frère ne va pas tarder à venir voir aussi, je suppose.

Sasha hocha doucement la tête. Depuis leur retour, c'était devenu une habitude de la famille, ces rondes au beau milieu de la nuit. En fait non, cela avait commencé environ deux semaines après leur arrivée, lorsque Lylia s'était rendue compte que sa fille ne pouvait dormir sans faire des cauchemars. Et quand ceux-ci devenaient insupportables, elle se levait et errait dans la maison, seule, en proie à des pensées sombres. Pour éviter qu'elle ne broie du noir seule, il leur arrivait désormais de se lever en pleine nuit pour vérifier si elle était toujours dans sa chambre ou si elle avait besoin de compagnie. Et même en sachant Law à ses côtés, Sasha n'avait pas perdu l'habitude.

\- Ta sœur n'a pas l'air de vouloir se lever, cette fois.

Ce petit ton de reproche voulait bien dire qu'il en connaissait la raison. Sasha fit l'étonné, mais évidemment son père ne fut pas dupe.

\- Tu sais, je me doute que c'est toi qui l'as fait entrer. Tu n'as pas été discret.

\- Alors tu m'as entendu mais tu n'as pas réagi ? répliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. C'est bien que tu acceptes, alors.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit non plus, grommela l'homme en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Mais au moins, tant qu'il calme ta sœur, je peux m'occuper de toi.

Sasha haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais Nokouto le coupa avant qu'il ne cherche à se justifier.

\- Mon fils, je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu es inquiet pour Resha que tu te lèves les nuits. Ou alors tu ne comprends que trop bien ce qu'il lui est arrivé…

Son fils resta silencieux un instant, la tête renversée sur le dossier de son siège alors qu'il fixait le plafond du regard.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais comparer ce que j'ai vécu à son calvaire, vraiment ? finit-il par murmurer avec tristesse.

\- Personne ne te demande de comparer quoi que ce soit, Sasha. Tu ne vas pas juger qu'une blessure au bras est plus importante qu'une blessure à la jambe, les deux font mal et te font saigner.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par l'image choisie par son guerrier de père. Mais peut-être avait-il raison, après tout. Seulement, ce qui le rongeait le plus, ce n'était pas la mort de ses amis, ni même les tortures endurées dans les cachots de Doflamingo. Non, le pire…

\- Je me sens coupable, papa. J'étais là-bas… j'ai été fait prisonnier et j'ai servi d'appât pour Resha. Je ne savais pas qui était cet homme, je ne savais pas qu'il la connaissait, et je me suis fait attraper comme le premier des imbéciles. Et puis j'ai passé un an enfermé, un an où je la savais proche et en danger. Et je n'ai rien pu faire.

Il fut surpris de sentir un bras se glisser autour de ses épaules et tourna la tête pour découvrir que Nokouto l'avait rejoint, le visage marqué par une profonde souffrance. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son père aussi… vulnérable.

\- Sasha, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as été une victime au même titre que ta sœur. Ceux qui auraient dû vous retrouver, vous protéger… celui qui aurait dû, c'est moi et moi seul.

\- Mais tu n'es pas plus responsable que nous ! Comment tu aurais pu savoir que…

Sasha se mordit la lèvre, incapable de continuer. Depuis leur retour, ni lui, ni Mido, ni Resha n'avaient prononcé à nouveau le nom de celui qui leur avait fait vivre l'enfer. La raison première était pour aider la jeune femme à oublier, et la seconde pour que leurs parents n'aillent pas s'accabler de reproches comme le faisait son père. Mais Nokouto ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Et peut-être que de ne pas savoir rendait la situation d'autant plus intenable pour lui. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, cela devait être également le cas pour Lylia.

\- Papa ? Où est partie maman ? demanda soudainement Sasha, comme mû par un pressentiment.

Nokouto serra les dents et détourna le regard, sourcils froncés, alors que Mido apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte juste à temps pour entendre la réponse de leur père.

\- Elle est partie voir Donquijote Doflamingo.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard résigné. Le temps de dévoiler leur passé était désormais venu.


	5. Un mensonge

Lylia poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever et d'épousseter le sable qui s'était collé à son pantalon.

\- Toujours aussi aimable, monsieur Akainu.

\- C'est « Amiral en chef », grinça le Marine en tirant une bouffée sur son cigare. Vous ne deviez faire qu'un passage éclair ici.

La femme aux cheveux rouges se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme, nullement impressionnée.

\- Figurez-vous que ça prend du temps, de monter là-haut et de redescendre. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne suis restée en sa compagnie que cinq minutes maximum.

\- Je vérifierai ça auprès de mes hommes. Que vouliez-vous à ce pirate ?

\- C'est personnel, lança l'Estyle d'un ton cassant avant de se détourner pour rejoindre Sengoku et son frère qui discutaient plus loin.

Akainu la regarda s'éloigner, sourcils froncés. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette femme, pas plus que son peuple. Alors qu'ils disposaient d'une force suffisante pour combattre les pirates, ils n'avaient jamais jugé bon de former une alliance avec le Gouvernement Mondial, préférant rester neutres jusqu'au bout. Au final, cela avait mené à l'attaque d'un des Empereurs sur leur île qui avait kidnappé des enfants, sous l'impulsion de certains membres influents du gouvernement. Si le Marine n'appréciait pas ce coup en traître, il estimait néanmoins que les Estyles l'avaient cherché.

Son ancien supérieur revint vers le petit navire arrimé à la plage, accompagné de ses deux invités. Il salua l'actuel Amiral en chef avant de rejoindre l'embarcation. Keyan passa près du Marine sans lui adresser un regard, ce qui l'agaça profondément, comme le remarqua Lylia qui suivait de près.

\- Attention, monsieur Akainu, vous fumez et j'ai peur que votre cigare n'en soit pas la cause.

Elle lui adressa un sourire de complaisance et inclina la tête, avant d'embarquer à son tour. Akainu les regarda s'éloigner, bras croisés tout en mâchonnant nerveusement son cigare. Il avait bien vu les iris rouges de Keyan, et savait ce que ça signifiait : l'Estyle était fou de rage. Décidément il était plus que temps qu'il ait une conversation avec Doflamingo.

* * *

\- Mais à quoi pensait votre Gouvernement lorsqu'ils ont nommé ce type à la tête de toute la Marine ? demanda Lylia une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés des côtes pour ne plus être entendu par des oreilles indésirables.

La femme n'était pas fâchée, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu penser Sengoku, mais plutôt intriguée, voire déroutée. Il soupira, prenant appui sur le bastingage en regardant vers le lointain.

\- Ils ont voulu quelqu'un de plus fort et d'impitoyable que moi. Mon choix s'était porté sur Aokiji, j'estimais que cet homme avait plus de…

\- D'humanité ? l'interrompit Keyan qui se pinçait l'arête du nez, yeux clos, dans une tentative de se calmer.

Sengoku hocha la tête, conscient que les deux Estyles retenaient des commentaires peu flatteurs sur les méthodes de la Marine par égard pour lui. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas aisé d'occuper une telle position, et que cela l'avait conduit à faire des choix que la morale condamnait. Mais ces décisions se devaient d'être prises, contrairement à ce que pensaient certains. Enfin… peut-être se trompait-il ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser, depuis que Monkey D. Luffy avait commencé à faire parler de lui. Après tout, le garçon avait sauvé déjà deux pays menacés par des pirates, et vaincu pas moins de trois Grands Corsaires.

\- Pourquoi Akainu est venu sur cette île, au fait ? Il venait nous surveiller ?

\- Alors là, je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Sengoku en se grattant le crâne, un peu ennuyé. Je suis désolé si cela vous a paru impoli de sa part, d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas qu'il passerait, il ne m'a pas vraiment fait part de ses plans.

Keyan échangea un regard entendu avec sa sœur. Ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre parler du Chien rouge, ils en étaient sûrs à présent.

* * *

Doflamingo se demandait encore comment il allait faire savoir à ses geôliers qu'il avait besoin d'un nouveau fauteuil, quand la porte s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à Sakazuki Akainu, le très récent Amiral en chef de la Marine. L'ancien corsaire fronça les sourcils, pas surpris de le voir - après tout il fallait bien que ça arrive - mais il se demandait quand même si c'était une coïncidence de recevoir sa visite juste après celle de... tiens, il ne lui avait pas demandé son nom, à cette bonne femme, d'ailleurs.

\- Si tu fais un seul geste suspect, pirate, ton cerveau finira carbonisé, ancien Dragon céleste ou non.

Doflamingo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Akainu n'était décidément pas un homme sympathique et bien trop dangereux pour qu'il s'amuse à le provoquer. Il se contenta donc de garder le silence, attendant de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

L'amiral en chef baissa les yeux vers les restes du fauteuil et fronça les sourcils, semblant faire le lien entre les débris et la visite d'une certaine personne avant lui. Mais il dut finalement décider que ça ne le regardait pas, car il reporta toute son attention sur le pirate, le visage marqué par une profonde détermination.

\- Le nom de "Baby 5" te dit quelque chose, Doflamingo ?

Au tour de l'ancien corsaire de froncer les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi cette question, monsieur l'Amiral en chef ?

Le Marine exhala un nuage de fumée puis écrasa le cigare qui finissait de se consumer sur le mur en granit marin, le regard toujours fixé sur le pirate.

\- Soit tu réponds ici, soit je vais devoir mener un interrogatoire plus... physique. On t'a déjà fait visiter le sous-sol ?

Bien sûr, c'était une des premières choses qu'on lui avait montré à son arrivée, les salles de torture. Mais Doflamingo n'avait pas peur, il avait vécu bien pire dans sa vie, et il savait bien qu'Akainu n'avait pas le droit de décider seul de lui infliger un tel châtiment. Néanmoins... une idée commença à germer dans son esprit tordu, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tournant le dos au Marine pour s'approcher de l'unique fenêtre munie de barreaux.

\- Si j'ai l'assurance d'avoir bientôt un nouveau fauteuil, je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos questions... Amiral en chef.

Le Marine haussa un sourcil en le toisant de haut en bas. Le pirate lui semblait bien raisonnable, d'un coup. Même sa demande était loin d'être déraisonnée... Sa défaite avait dû être un sacré coup dur pour ce monstre.

\- Je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'arranger pour ça. Alors, Baby 5 ?

Doflamingo resta un instant silencieux, avant de laisser échapper un soupir en baissant la tête.

\- Oui, je vois qui c'est. Gentille fille, un peu stupide.

\- Tu en parles comme si elle ne présentait aucun intérêt. Elle était pourtant un de tes lieutenants, selon nos informations. Et c'est bien la seule à avoir réussi à nous échapper.

Ca, l'ancien corsaire l'ignorait. Il aurait bien des choses à rattraper, une fois sorti de ce trou à rats.

\- La seule, hein... murmura-t-il, faussement songeur. Et vous voulez la retrouver pour démanteler définitivement la Donquijote Family, je suppose ?

Décidément, ce pirate était bien trop intelligent au goût d'Akainu. Il sortit un nouveau cigare de son manteau et le porta à ses lèvres tout en grognant une réponse qui pouvait passer pour un "oui". Ou un "non". Ou un "peut-être".

\- On ne touchera pas un cheveu de ta petite tête de con, Doflamingo, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

\- Oh voyons Amiral en chef, je sais bien que je suis loin d'atteindre la taille de notre Kuma, mais de là à me traiter de "petit", railla le corsaire en faisant volte-face, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Et pourquoi m'insulter ? Après tout, je suis entièrement disposé à coopérer.

Alors là, Akainu tombait de haut. Jamais il n'avait entendu dire que Doflamingo était du genre "docile", même lorsqu'il se trouvait en mauvaise posture. En venant ici, il s'attendait au contraire à avoir à négocier sec, et voila que le roi déchu voulait lui servir les informations sur un plateau ? Quelque chose de louche se tramait, il aurait pu le parier.

\- Mais dites-moi, pourquoi vous préoccuper de quelqu'un comme Baby 5 ? Après tout elle ne servait que de femme de confiance à ma compagne.

Le cigare habituellement coincé entre les lèvres de l'homme magma s'écrasa au sol, et il dévisagea le corsaire hilare sans y croire.

\- Ta compagne ? Répéta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler de cette connerie !

\- Alors c'est que vous n'avez pas regardé le registre des hommes sous ma tutelle, répliqua tranquillement Doflamingo en se tapotant la joue de l'index, amusé. Enfin, peut-être qu'ils ont préféré inscrire son surnom.

Décidément, Akainu n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait l'interrogatoire. Il avait la désagréable impression que le pirate menait le jeu, ravi de posséder des informations dont le Marine ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Compagne d'un ex-Dragon céleste, d'un ex Grand Corsaire, d'un pirate... Déjà quelle femme serait assez folle pour se lier avec un pareil monstre ? Et puis s'il lui mettait la main dessus, fallait-il qu'elle soit exécutée ou qu'elle rejoigne son... concubin, dans sa prison dorée ?

Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, Doflamingo se permit de répondre aux interrogations muettes du Marine.

\- Evidemment que vous ne pouvez pas la mettre à mort. A moins que vous décidiez de mettre un terme à la lignée des Donquijote, mais je doute que ce soit le souhait de mes chers... contemporains.

\- La lignée ? Allons bon, tu t'es foutue à fréquenter quelqu'un de ta propre famille ?

\- Réfléchissez mieux, Amiral en chef...

Akainu se plaqua une main sur le visage, ayant soudain compris où le pirate voulait en venir. Décidément cette histoire commençait à devenir compliquée, il allait devoir en référer aux Cinq Sages.

\- Parfait, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Et le nom de ta compagne et sa localisation aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh il me semble qu'elle devait se réfugier sur son île natale s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, répondit Doflamingo en retenant à grande peine un rictus.

Puis il fit mine de s'abimer dans ses pensées et marmonna

\- Ce qui explique la visite de tout à l'heure... Au moins elle y est arrivée saine et sauve.

Akainu se figea, avant de sortir précipitamment non sans oublier d'ordonner à ce qu'on referme derrière lui. Doflamingo s'autorisa un sourire satisfait, rejoignant la chambre pour s'affaler sur le lit, mains jointes derrière la tête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la livraison de son nouveau fauteuil.

* * *

Akainu se rendit directement au quartier général de la Marine, là où, il le savait, il trouverait les informations qu'il cherchait. Il passa par la salle des archives avant de pénétrer dans une pièce à l'accès strictement contrôlé, contenant tous les dossiers dits sensibles, et que seul les trois amiraux et lui-même pouvaient consulter. Son choix se porta sur trois chemises rouges, les deux premières arborant le sigle de la Donquijote Family, la seconde celui du Gouvernement mondial. En comparant leur contenu, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'un nom ressortait dans les deux rapports, ou plutôt un pseudo : « Red Witch ». Pour le Gouvernement, il s'agissait d'un cobaye, un enfant enlevé sur l'île des Estyles à cause de dispositions très particulières dont le reste du fichier ne faisait nulle mention. Le reste parlait juste d'un « accident » qui avait entraîné l'arrêt de l'expérience. Il passa donc au dossier Donquijote.

La première mention du pseudonyme remontait à environ 9 ans auparavant. Apparemment, le capitaine Corsaire était venu au QG pour rencontrer un membre du CP0, et il était alors accompagné de la Red Witch. Il avait demandé à ce que son nom soit inscrit sur le registre des membres de son équipage, la rendant ainsi intouchable pour le Gouvernement qui aurait pourtant souhaité la récupérer. Et puis plus aucune mention n'était faite de la fille avant Dressrosa, où des Marines avaient formellement identifié une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges sur l'île, sans aucun doute liée aux pirates. Selon un témoignage, elle arborait sur sa poitrine l'emblème de la Donquijote Family.

Akainu serra le poing sur le papier qu'il lisait, furieux. Comment se faisait-il que personne ne l'ait mis au courant de l'existence de cette femme avant aujourd'hui ? La réponse ne pouvait que se trouver auprès des Estyles : ils avaient cherché à étouffer l'affaire. Il supposait que, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur petite kidnappée, ils n'avaient pas voulu qu'elle leur soit de nouveau arrachée pour être traînée devant la justice pour ses crimes. Malheureusement pour eux, un pirate ne méritait aucune clémence de la part du Gouvernement Mondial et il allait se faire une joie de le leur rappeler.


	6. Un invité indésirable

Law se réveilla le lendemain alors que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Resha, encore endormie à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas été victime d'autres mauvais rêves depuis qu'elle s'était confiée sur ce qui la rongeait, et il en était heureux. Bien sûr, son bonheur aurait été parfait avec la totale disparition de Doflamingo, mais il était persuadé que l'ancien Dragon Céleste était sous bonne garde, chez les Marines.

La jeune femme à ses côtés remua un peu, puis ouvrit un œil, avant d'avancer la main et d'effleurer son torse du bout des doigts. Il frémit mais ne fit pas mine de s'écarter, la laissant prendre son temps pour se réveiller complètement. Enfin, elle leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit, une douceur insoupçonnée dans le regard.

\- Tu es resté…

\- Bien sûr que je suis resté, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu t'attendais à ce que je me fasse sortir par la peau du cou par ton père ?

\- Oh ça peut encore s'arranger ça.

Surpris, Law se tourna vers la porte et découvrit Nokouto qui les observait en tapant nerveusement du pied sur le sol. Le capitaine du Heart retint un juron entre ses dents, avant de se redresser rapidement.

\- Ce n'est pas DU TOUT ce que ça a l'air d'être !

\- Oh vraiment ? Et que penses-tu que je pense que ça a l'air d'être ? le railla l'homme à la porte.

\- Papa, ça suffit. Tu devais déjà être au courant, je suis sûre que tu es passé me voir cette nuit encore.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Resha qui soupira, une main passée dans les cheveux alors qu'elle se redressait dans le même mouvement. Nokouto grommela dans sa barbe, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, souriant à Law qui hésitait visiblement sur l'attitude à adopter.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de lui et rejoins Sasha. Il doit déjà être levé, il va te montrer où est la salle de bain, ce genre de choses.

\- Je peux aussi m'en charger, je te rappelle, intervint son père en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est ça, pour que tu essayes de le noyer dans la baignoire en route ? Je te vois venir !

Le pirate assista à la gentille dispute sans tenter de s'y immiscer, tout en se faisant la réflexion que si Resha ressemblait bien physiquement à sa mère, elle avait hérité du caractère de son père. Se rendre compte de ce genre de petits détails lui réchauffait toujours le cœur et le rassurait quelque peu sur l'attitude de Nokouto à son égard. Certes, l'homme faisait très « ours protecteur », mais il était désormais certain qu'il avait bon fond et qu'il finirait par accepter sa relation avec sa fille.

* * *

\- Je retire ce que j'ai pu penser auparavant. Ton père veut ma mort.

\- Je ne vois pas DU TOUT ce qui te fait dire ça, Law.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être le fait qu'il explose des gros blocs de roche à mains nues, sans pouvoir, sans même utiliser de fluide.

\- Mais c'est que son entraînement ça !

\- Oui bah justement, si ça c'est l'entraînement, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il est capable de faire en combat réel.

Resha et son pirate se tenaient debout au bord d'un grand cercle creusé dans la terre, qui descendait bien à trois mètres de profondeur. Nokouto les avait menés là dès que Law avait affirmé être prêt à relever le défi qu'il lui lançait, mais il devait avouer qu'il regrettait presque désormais.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas possible, répéta le capitaine pour la énième fois, son sabre bien serré entre ses doigts. Il n'est pas humain, il a du sang d'homme poisson, forcément.

\- Il ne me semble pas, pourtant, fit Resha en tournant la tête vers lui. Il a juste beaucoup parcouru les mers avant d'arriver ici, puis il a subi l'entraînement de tonton.

Elle voyait bien que Law n'était pas rassuré, et elle le comprenait. Son père lui semblait étrangement tendu, ce matin, et elle doutait que la raison en soit la présence du pirate à ses côtés. Ou alors il était VRAIMENT un papa poule.

\- Mais ton oncle avait un sabre, quand je l'ai vu. Et je suppose qu'il se bat et s'entraîne avec.

Elle jeta un regard à son Kikoku et soupira.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais papa n'aime pas les armes. Il s'est évadé tout seul d'Impel Down sans même un cure-dent dans les poches, tu sais.

\- Ah oui, parce que c'est lui le fameux guerrier échappé de la prison sous-marine !

Décidément il était plein de ressources, ce futur beau-père ! Ca allait être compliqué de le convaincre par la force… Heureusement que son fruit du démon allait très certainement lui sauver la mise dans ce combat.

\- Bon tu descends, le tatoué? J'ai pas toute la journée devant moi, je te signale !

Resha tapota l'épaule de Law pour l'encourager. Tous les deux savaient bien que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais puisqu'il fallait y aller…

* * *

Le défi s'annonçait dantesque, et il le fut. Law se doutait bien que la force brute n'était pas le seul atout de son adversaire, et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il comprit qu'il placerait difficilement une « Room » sans prendre un coup. Nokouto était rapide et avait de sacrés réflexes, il avait aussi très vite compris que le corps à corps serait à son avantage et il ne laissait pas le pirate s'éloigner suffisamment pour qu'il puisse placer une attaque.

L'avantage de Law se situait dans sa rapidité et sa souplesse. Le père de Resha lui portait des coups accompagnés d'une grande force, mais cela ne lui permettait qu'une petite marge de manoeuvre une fois son poing lancé en avant. Le capitaine du Heart les esquivait pour l'instant, non sans peine, utilisant parfois le fourreau de son sabre pour dévier une attaque trop bien ciblé. Tout en parant, il cherchait un moyen de s'éloigner sans que Nokouto ne le suive, et il observa les rebords de l'arène du coin de l'œil, cherchant un débris qui aurait pu lui servir… Quand soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Surpris par l'attitude étrange du pirate, son adversaire s'arrêta tout net, cherchant à savoir ce qui le perturbait ainsi.

Une silhouette se profilait dans le dos de Resha qui, concentrée sur leur combat, ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. En les voyant à l'arrêt, elle se redressa, intriguée, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils fixaient un point situé derrière elle. Un premier avertissement jaillit des lèvres de Law, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'un bras se glissait autour de ses épaules, son propriétaire agitant furieusement sa main de libre en direction de l'arène.

\- EH TRIFOUILLIIIIS !

La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête vers Luffy au Chapeau de paille qui se tenait à ses côtés, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, et avant qu'elle ne puisse se décider, il disparut pour laisser place à Law qui avait échangé sa place avec celle de son comparse à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Il passa immédiatement ses bras autour de Resha et fusilla l'impudent qui avait osé toucher à SA petite-amie sans son accord.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Chapeau de paille ?!

L'interpellé éclata de rire, visiblement amusé d'avoir fait les frais de la « Room ».

\- Et bien quoi, je suis venu te chercher ! On est amis je te rappelle !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que notre alliance n'avait plus lieu d'être ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète pour que tu le comprennes !

\- Heiiin ? Mais moi je ne veux pas qu'on arrête d'être amis, Trifouillis ! s'exclama Luffy en gonflant les joues comme un enfant boudeur.

\- Excusez-moi, quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ? intervint soudainement Nokouto en levant la main.

Law se pinça l'arête du nez alors que son comparse pirate expliquait au guerrier qui il était et la raison qui l'avait mené jusqu'à cette île. Et bien sûr, comme il était plus doué avec les poings, son récit était un poil décousu et assez difficile à suivre. La seule chose notable fut qu'il exprima pas moins de trois fois sa volonté de devenir le roi des pirates. Etrangement calme, Nokouto l'écoutait avec attention, puis il finit par sourire en abattant sa main sur l'épaule de Luffy tout en se tournant vers sa fille et son compagnon.

\- Ok, lui je l'aime bien, j'accepte que tu sortes avec lui.

\- QUOI ?!

Si Resha était surprise et choquée, Law manqua tout bonnement d'exploser de rage. Heureusement pour lui, Luffy croisa les bras, perplexe, alors qu'il fixait Nokouto à ses côtés.

\- Non mais je ne veux pas me marier moi.

\- Encore heureux, j'ai pas dit que je te donnais ma fille en mariage non plus.

C'en était trop pour Law, qui dégaina lentement son sabre en déployant sa "room". Resha n'eut le temps de rien faire que les corps de son père et du futur seigneur des pirates s'écroulèrent, coupés en plusieurs morceaux, avant d'être rassemblés de manière totalement aléatoire.

\- Voilà, maintenant j'ai gagné et vous n'avez plus votre mot à dire, déclara-t-il suite à cette attaque parfaitement sournoise, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Eh dis donc blanc-bec, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une victoire ! Remets nous dans l'ordre et viens te battre avec tes poings si t'es un homme !

Evidemment, Nokouto était beaucoup moins impressionnant avec la tête au bout du bras de Luffy. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, admirant les bras musclés qui lui faisaient office de jambes, certain que son « nouveau corps » était bien plus musclé que celui de Zoro ! Quant à Law, il se contenta tout simplement d'ignorer les deux zouaves, glissant un bras autour de Resha avant de lui sourire.

\- Et si on retournait au sous-marin ? Mes hommes ont proposé de préparer le repas pour ce midi, on devrait le rejoindre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, hésitant encore à être horrifiée par la situation ou à mourir de rire. Mais lorsque son regard rencontra celui de son pirate, elle oublia tout autour d'eux, heureuse d'être à ses côtés et réalisant à peine que tout ceci était bien réel. Ils prirent donc le chemin de la plage, le capitaine du Heart attendant d'être à bonne distance avant de remettre de l'ordre au bazar laissé dans l'arène. Seul Luffy fut déçu de retrouver son corps si « banal » après coup.

* * *

\- Dis, si Chapeau de paille est présent sur l'île, c'est que son équipage est forcément avec lui, non ? demanda soudainement Resha alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la mer.

\- Ooh malheureusement oui. On en a même la confirmation visuelle, répondit Law en soupirant.

Effectivement, le Sunny était amarré non loin de la plage, et le petit Vogue-merry était échoué sur le sable non loin du campement des hommes du Heart. Une chevelure rousse se démarquait par ailleurs dans le lot des pirates en combinaison, et Law retint un soupir agacé en se demandant bien ce que Nami était en train de manigancer. Malheureusement pour lui, il crut deviner qu'elle le cherchait, car elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers eux lorsque Shachi fit remarquer l'arrivée de leur capitaine.

\- Trifouillis ! J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de mal à Luffy, je l'avais envoyé te chercher !

\- Ah vraiment ? Et bah il a dû oublier aussi vite que chaque plan que j'ai tenté d'établir avec lui, grommela le pirate agacé. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?

\- Pas la peine de nous faire ton regard noir, ça ne prend plus ! Et puis ce n'est pas toi qu'on est venus voir, je te signale, répliqua la navigatrice alors que son regard tombait sur Resha, restée silencieuse jusqu'alors.

Cette dernière fut surprise d'être devenue d'un coup le centre de l'attention générale.

\- Quoi ? … Vous êtes là pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, pour qui d'autre ? Trifouillis n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un homme sympathique !

Bien sûr, Resha protesta vivement à cette affirmation de Nami, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas en tenir compte, s'approchant d'elle pour l'observer avec attention. Finalement, le pli soucieux barrant son front finit par disparaître et elle sourit, tapotant gentiment l'épaule de la jeune Estyle.

\- Tu as l'air en forme, Resha. C'est bien.

\- Jeee… j'étais un objet de préoccupation ? demanda Resha en haussant les sourcils.

Non pas que cela lui déplaisait, bien sûr, mais elle avait si peu connu Nami et le reste de l'équipage qu'elle s'imaginait déjà qu'ils l'avaient oublié depuis bien longtemps. Sauf peut-être le blond à la mèche qui tournoyait, à quelques mètres de là, mais il semblait vraiment être un cas à part.

La rousse eut un petit sourire avant de répondre.

\- Disons que je me demandais comment tu allais. Mais bien sûr on est surtout venus ici pour parfaire mes aptitudes en navigation et vérifier quels trésors…de la nature cache cet endroit même pas détecté par les log poses !

\- C'est marrant, je jurerai voir danser des berrys dans tes yeux…

\- Simple illusion d'optique ! Très bien, vous deux vous attendez là pendant qu'on va chercher le reste de l'équipe !

Sans attendre la réponse de Law, la navigatrice de l'équipage Chapeau de paille se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers le petit Vogue Merry, laissant le capitaine du Heart partagé entre désespoir et consternation. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Luffy et les siens se fichent de son avis ?

* * *

\- Et bien ce n'était pas très honnête comme réponse, Nami.

La navigatrice se tourna vers Nico Robin, assise sur une chaise galamment apporté par Penguin un peu plus tôt. L'archéologue de l'équipage arborait un de ses fameux sourires qui montraient bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Nami soupira, s'arrêtant près de son amie alors que son regard se posait sur le Sunny face à elles.

\- Ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Les Estyles sont quasiment une légende, il est presque certain qu'ils ont des secrets bien cachés, ou bien des tréso…

\- Ou alors tu aurais juste pu avouer que tu t'inquiétais réellement pour elle, non ? l'interrompit doucement Robin. Ce n'est pas une honte, tu sais. Je l'ai vu, moi aussi, je comprends ce sentiment.

La jeune rousse serra les poings, les yeux fermés alors qu'elle se remémorait cette seule et unique fois où elle avait aperçu le Grand Corsaire, souverain de Dressrosa alors, de près. Il s'était élancé vers eux, prêt à les tuer sans même sourciller, sans se soucier de la présence de Momo à bord – ou même de la sienne, une si jolie fille ! Mais ce qui l'avait le plus choqué alors, c'était le sourire qu'il arborait, cette démonstration de joie malsaine, cette preuve irréfutable que cet homme était le Mal incarné. Ce genre de sourire, elle l'avait vu fleurir sur les lèvres d'Arlong plus d'une fois, et savait de quoi étaient capables les monstres du genre de Donquijote Doflamingo. Alors quand elle se disait que Resha avait passé tant d'années en compagnie de cet être abominable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler son propre passé. Seulement, dans son malheur, elle avait eu la chance d'être en compagnie d'hommes-poissons loin d'être intéressés par les humaines dans son genre. Pour l'Estyle, cela n'avait pas été le cas, et son cœur se révoltait à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. Si seulement elle était restée sur le Sunny avec eux, à Dressrosa, elle les aurait accompagnées dans leur périple avec Big Mom, elle…

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Nami. Moi-même j'étais sur place et je n'ai pas su la moitié de ce qu'il se passait en dehors des sous-sols. L'histoire, nous la connaissons de par Trafalgar Law, et nous n'aurions rien pu faire d'après ce qu'il nous a raconté. Seul la victoire de Luffy a permis la libération de Dressrosa et celle de Resha, par la même occasion.

\- Je le sais bien, marmonna la navigatrice en soupirant. N'empêche qu'on ne guérit pas aussi facilement de ça.

Robin resta silencieuse, approuvant néanmoins les propos de son amie. Elles ne pouvaient pas changer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais rien ne les empêchait d'avoir une influence sur l'avenir, tout comme Luffy avait su influencer le leur.

* * *

 _Ouais j'avais envie de voir un peu plus les Chapeau de paille dans cette fic, je sais pas pourquoi_


	7. Confrontation

Lylia ne sut pas ce qu'il la surprit le plus, lorsqu'elle rejoignit enfin l'île où l'attendaient ses enfants : la présence d'un nouveau navire pirate aux abords du rivage, l'apparente mauvaise humeur de Law ou la joie exubérante du nouveau-venu qui clamait tout haut qu'il ne voulait pas se marier. Elle se tourna vers son cher mari, certaine qu'il avait joué un rôle dans cette affaire. Il fit mine de ne pas se rendre compte du regard suspicieux qu'elle lui adressait, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi innocent que possible.

\- Ca ne prend pas Nokouto. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore.

\- Moi ? Rien ! protesta l'homme avec force. Attends ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces pirates sont venus nous rendre visite !

\- Admettons. Les sentinelles ne les ont pas arrêtées pour quelle raison ?

\- Apparemment ils n'ont aucune mauvaise intention. Ils ont été sondés sans même le savoir.

Lylia hocha la tête d'un air entendu, à moitié satisfaite. Restait maintenant à savoir le reste…

\- Bon, et pourquoi notre charmant futur gendre te jette tes regards à faire fondre un bloc de banquise ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu y es pour rien dans cette histoire.

Nokouto ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin, désignant Luffy d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier était surexcité, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient entre amis autour d'un bon repas, et cela semblait beaucoup amuser ses camarades, dont Resha qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. Evidemment, ce n'était pas pour améliorer l'humeur de Law, encore une fois.

\- J'ai dit à notre fille que j'acceptais qu'elle sorte avec ce garçon. Ça n'a pas plu à l'autre, c'est tout.

\- Tu as dit quoi ?! s'exclama l'Estyle en levant les bras au ciel, catastrophée. Mais enfin pourquoi, Nokouto !

\- Il a l'air beaucoup moins voyou, voilà pourquoi ! Non mais tu as vu tous ses tatouages ? Il se prend pour un tableau vivant ou quoi !

\- Donne-moi la vraie raison ou je te promets l'enfer, très cher, répliqua Lylia en lui attrapant l'oreille pour la pincer doucement.

Son mari grimaça, évitant de bouger néanmoins pour ne pas y laisser un bout de sa personne dans le processus. C'était qu'elle avait une sacré poigne, Lylia.

\- Bon D'ACCORD, lui au moins il fait ma taille !

Elle soupira et le relâcha non sans marquer sa désapprobation d'un claquement de langue.

\- Mon chéri, il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que ta fille est heureuse avec cet homme. Et crois-moi… Qu'il est loin d'être trop grand pour elle.

Nokouto lui lança un regard intrigué à ces mots, remarquant vite qu'elle semblait également étrangement tendue. Il lui saisit la main en douceur pour la ramener contre lui, et elle lui adressa un sourire empli de gratitude avant de soupirer, le cœur encore lourd.

* * *

Malgré ce que pouvait en penser Law, Luffy s'avéra être un agréable compagnon, de même que le reste de son équipage. Pour les Estyles qui n'avaient pas l'habitude des étrangers, ils furent ravis de pouvoir organiser quelques fêtes pour remercier les pirates de leur visite

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi tranquillement, marqués par les entraînements matinaux, les promenades de l'après-midi et les festivités du soir. Puis la nuit venait, et, malgré l'opposition farouche de Nokouto, Law était désormais autorisé à rester près de Resha pour lui éviter de nouveaux cauchemars. En peu de temps, elle retrouva la forme et fut plus joyeuse qu'à l'accoutumée, pour le plus grand soulagement de sa mère qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser de sombres pensées depuis la rencontre fatidique. Et puis vint le moment où il fut temps de songer au départ, et elle oublia ses doutes et ses peurs.

Resha ignorait ce qu'il l'attendait sur les mers, mais il lui tardait d'embarquer enfin vers de nouveaux horizons. A force de discuter avec Nami et Robin des formidables aventures qu'elles avaient vécu en compagnie de leur équipage, elle rêvait de découvrir une île céleste à son tour, d'explorer Water Seven ou encore de trouver cette fameuse île des gourmets pour aller se régaler en compagnie de Shachi, Penguin et Bepo. La navigatrice et l'archéologue lui avaient promis qu'elles se retrouveraient sans aucun doute au cours du voyage, Luffy ayant la fâcheuse tendance de tomber par hasard sur le pauvre Law qui maudissait sa stupide idée d'alliance. L'idée plaisait à Resha, qui restait malheureusement la seule femme de l'équipage du Heart. En soi, cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais quand même il était agréable de se retrouver entre amies de temps en temps. Et puis quand Luffy embêtait Law, ce dernier était beaucoup plus quémandeur de câlins par la suite, alors...

\- D'ailleurs, il serait temps de passer à l'étape supérieure, non ? Finit par demander Nami, un soir où les trois femmes s'étaient éloignées sur la plage alors que les hommes se saoulaient autour du feu de camp.

Resha sentit une légère rougeur lui monter aux joues et elle attrapa ses cheveux pour les croiser devant son visage et se cacher.

\- Mais enfin Nami ! Je vis encore chez mes parents !

\- Oui, mais vous pourriez aller sur son navire, non ? La taquina la rousse en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

La jeune Estyle n'osa pas avouer qu'elle n'avait rien contre, mais le problème se situait ailleurs, comme le fit très justement remarquer Robin.

\- Enfin encore faudrait-il qu'IL en prenne l'initiative...

Et voila, pile le doigt dessus. Resha ne détestait pas le côté prévenant de son pirate, très loin de là, mais elle se rendait compte qu'il ne faisait rien pour franchir une nouvelle étape. Était-ce à cause de son enlèvement sur l'île des tigres, son séjour sur Punk Hazard, ou se sentait-il coupable que l'autre géant blond lui soit de nouveau tombé dessus à Dressrosa ? Ou bien était-ce un tout ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, et elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui de façon tout à fait naturelle. Des jolies histoires d'amour, elle en avait lu beaucoup dans les livres de Viola, mais les héros étaient alors des gens plus ou moins équilibrés. Que dire d'une femme capturée enfant, puis livrée aux mains d'un homme cruel qui avait cherché à la couper de tout pour la garder auprès de lui ?

\- Heiiin ? Resha peut tout aussi bien le porter dans la chambre, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait un privilège uniquement réservé aux hommes !

L'archéologue rit devant la fougue de sa jeune amie tandis que Resha rougissait de plus belle.

\- Moi, le porter en mode princesse ? Oh nonon je ne peux pas faire ça, ce ne serait pas juste !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Et puis sans aller à le porter, tu peux lui faire comprendre par un geste, par un baiser. Il faut oser dans la vie !

\- Je sens que ton esprit est plein d'idées inavouables et j'avoue que je préférerai qu'on change de sujet de conversation !

\- Roh pourquoi ? C'est plutôt amusant de te voir devenir aussi rouge que tes cheveux !

Heureusement, Robin réussit à ramener la navigatrice à la raison et elles parlèrent de choses plus sages, comme leur prochain départ, prévu quelques jours plus tard. Ou du moins c'était ce qui était prévu, avant l'incident qui devait bouleverser tous leurs plans.

* * *

Alors que la brume de l'aube ne s'était pas encore dissipée et recouvrait encore la petite île des Estyles, une cloche résonna dans le lointain, tirant les habitants du village hors de leur maison. Sans échanger une parole, les adultes se dirigèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la plage, avant de disparaître dans le brouillard. Enfants et adolescents fermèrent les portes derrière eux avant d'attendre sagement, prêts à toute éventualité. Une petite curieuse eut l'idée de regarder à travers les interstices du volet et eut la chance de voir la grande Lylia sortir à son tour de chez elle, encadrée de son frère et son mari. Le premier portait son sabre dégainé hors de son fourreau, tandis que le second avait enroulé des bandages blancs autour de ses poings. Un combat se préparait, et l'issue risquait d'être fatale pour quiconque se dresserait sur le chemin de ces guerriers redoutables. Mais les Estyles ne craignaient pas pour la vie de leur chef : de toute façon, elle était en quelque sorte immortelle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la plage, le petit groupe de trois tomba face aux équipages pirates qui avaient été tirés de leur sommeil par l'agitation. Law vint vers eux, le visage marqué par la fatigue, lui qui avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à vérifier l'état du sous-marin avant leur départ.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? On a cru entendre une sorte de cloche d'alarme...

Lylia hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, sourcils froncés.

\- Nos éclaireurs nous préviennent que des intrus belliqueux approchent. Ils ont dû s'arrêter à la limite de notre territoire.

\- Je pensais votre île difficile à atteindre, comment... commença le pirate avant de se faire interrompre par Keyan qui n'eut qu'un mot à prononcer pour que le jeune homme comprenne.

\- Marines.

Law se raidit instantanément, avant de se tourner vers ses hommes pour leur donner des ordres d'une voix forte. En quelques minutes, tous furent prêts à embarquer.

Lylia observa un instant les pirates du Heart, avant de se tourner vers le Sunny qui abritait les membres de l'équipage de Luffy. Un pli soucieux barra son front lorsqu'elle aperçut sa fille, accrochée au bastingage, qui les regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Law... Il est évident que si les Marines tentent d'attaquer, vous vous devez de fuir.

Le capitaine du sous-marin se tourna vers la femme, surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, s'attendant plutôt à devoir combattre.

\- Si nous pouvons éviter l'affrontement, nous le ferons, lui expliqua patiemment Lylia alors que son frère et son mari mettaient une barque à l'eau, avant que ce dernier ne se dépêche de rejoindre sa fille pour lui faire part de la situation. Nous allons d'abord voir ce qu'ils veulent. Si, comme nous le soupçonnons, ils sont après vous, nous leur dirons que nous vous avons mis en déroute. Vous ferez semblant de fuir, puis il vous suffira de revenir pour les au-revoirs.

Elle lui sourit doucement, et il comprit par là que même si cela devait lui briser le cœur de laisser partir sa fille, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Nous reviendrons souvent par ici, vous savez, fit le pirate en tendant la main vers elle avant de lui confier un escargophone portant son emblème. Et vous pouvez nous contacter n'importe quand.

Lylia ne sut quoi répondre, les larmes lui montant aux yeux alors qu'elle attirait à elle l'homme qui avait sauvé sa fille pour le remercier d'un câlin. Maladroit et peu habitué aux contacts autres qu'avec Resha, son équipage et - bien malgré lui - l'équipage de Luffy, il lui tapota le dos avant qu'elle ne le relâche et lui offre un dernier sourire empli de gratitude. Puis elle embarqua et resta droite à la proue alors que le petit navire se dirigeait vers le lointain.

* * *

A bord d'un des trois navires de guerre, Kizaru Borsalino fixait du regard le petit point à l'horizon qui devait être la fameuse île des Estyles, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque le gouvernement mondial avait ordonné que soit récupérée la femme de l'ancien Grand Corsaire Donquijote Doflamingo, il avait également donné carte blanche à l'amiral en chef pour arriver à son but, et celui-ci ne s'était certainement pas retenu. Bien sûr, ce n'étaient pas les cinq navires du Burst call, mais le but n'était pas non plus d'anéantir totalement un peuple... juste de les convaincre d'accéder à leur requête. Et vu les moyens dont ils disposaient, l'amiral doutait que les Estyles opposent beaucoup de résistance.

Devant lui, Akainu n'était pas aussi certain que le combat pourrait être évité. En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'il reparte sans la pirate, même si pour cela des centaines de Marines devaient mourir sous les coups des Estyles.

\- Et bien, qu'attendons-nous ? Finit par demander Kizaru en rejoignant son ancien collègue et désormais supérieur. L'île est droit devant, pas vrai ?

\- Si il était aussi facile d'accéder à cet endroit, cela ferait longtemps que les Estyles seraient sous notre domination, grommela l'homme au cigare. Ils sont sans doute au courant de notre présence, mieux vaut les attendre ici, où nous avons un avantage tactique.

L'amiral haussa les épaules et attendit donc. Plus le temps passait, et plus il lui semblait que la ligne d'horizon devenait... floue ? Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger sur le phénomène, ils se retrouvèrent soudainement entouré d'une épaisse couche de brouillard. Surpris, il se pencha et remarqua qu'ils n'y voyaient plus qu'à trois mètres.

\- Ils arrivent, gronda Akainu en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Et effectivement, perçant la brume, un petit navire apparut devant eux, avant de rester parfaitement immobile sur l'eau. Des murmures étonnés échappèrent aux Marines assistant à la scène alors qu'ils ne comptaient que trois personnes dans l'embarcation dont seulement deux aux cheveux rouges.

\- Amiral en chef Akainu, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison à me donner pour ce déploiement de force. A ce que je sache, les Estyles n'ont commis aucune infraction à vos lois.

Un frisson parcourut les hommes présents, à l'exception d'Akainu et de Kizaru. Certes, la femme était belle, mais le ton employé était si froid et tranchait tellement avec son allure qu'elle en paraissait presque effrayante.

\- Aucune infraction, hein ? La piraterie est pourtant un crime, et cacher des pirates un autre crime. On monte déjà à deux "infractions", et vous voulez me faire croire que vous jouez franc-jeu ?

La femme fronça les sourcils alors que les hommes à ses côtés s'échangèrent un regard. Ils se gardèrent d'intervenir néanmoins, n'étant pas là pour négocier mais bien pour protéger leur chef.

\- Il va falloir être un peu plus clair, Amiral en chef... qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous cachons des pirates sur notre île ? Vous savez bien que nous les avons en horreur depuis un certain... "incident".

Akainu fit un geste de la main pour bien montrer qu'il ne la croyait pas, le regard fixé au sien.

\- Pourquoi seriez-vous venue voir Donquijote Doflamingo alors, si ce n'était pour le prévenir que le "colis" était bien arrivé sur l'île ?

La chef des Estyles eut l'air sincèrement surprise, mais il ne fut pas dupe. Il était certain qu'elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait, et il allait se faire un plaisir de lui faire comprendre que lui aussi savait...

\- Tout pirate caché sur cette île doit nous être remis immédiatement, sinon nous considérerons votre refus comme un acte de trahison et ce sera la guerre. Et vous ne voulez pas de ça, pas vrai Lylia ?

\- Je... Je ne vous suis plus, Akainu. Quel rapport entre cet homme et des pirates que nous cacherions ?

\- Le rapport, répondit lentement l'homme en tirant une bouffée de son cigare, c'est l'Estyle qui a été kidnappée il y a 15 ans et qui s'est engagée aux côtés d'un Grand Corsaire aujourd'hui déchu, qui est restée à ses côtés et qui apparemment porterait sa descendance. Compte tenu des circonstances, elle devrait échapper à une exécution mais aucun pirate ne peut décemment...

\- Une seconde, qui porterait sa quoi ?! s'étrangla la femme

En temps normal, Akainu se serait senti agacé qu'on lui coupe ainsi la parole, mais en voyant les yeux des deux Estyles virer au rouge, il comprit immédiatement le danger et fit signe à Kizaru de se tenir prêt.

\- Livrez-nous la pirate, c'est tout ce que nous vous demandons. Nous savons qu'elle est finalement revenue sur votre île, mais qu'elle ne s'imagine pas que ses crimes puissent rester impunis.

\- Les crimes de qui ? Intervint soudainement l'humain dans la barque, sourcils froncés. Mais de qui il parle, ce grand con ?

\- De la Red Witch bien sûr, intervint Kizaru de sa voix chantante. Oui c'est très triste qu'elle ait été enlevée petite, mais rien n'excuse une carrière dans la piraterie.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce qu'ils sont en train de parler de NOTRE fille, là ?!

Et là, Akainu comprit enfin son erreur. Lui qui pensait être venu chercher une Estyle parmi tant d'autres, voilà qu'il réalisait enfin qu'il s'agissait en réalité de l'enfant de Lylia. La guerre allait être inévitable.


	8. Une erreur qui coûtera chère

_Ouiii d'accord j'arrête d'avoir la flemme, pardooon ! Ah et pour les gens qui sont facilement distraits comme moi, je vous conseille Writer's block pour écrire. C'est une merveille !_

 _Merci aux gens qui prennent encore la peine de lire et de commenter ! La culpabilité me fera toujours revenir, pas de souci ! *fuit loiiin*_

* * *

Law ne sut pas comment la navigatrice de Chapeau de paille avait réussi à le convaincre de laisser Resha venir sur le Sunny alors qu'ils reprenaient la mer, cachés par la nappe de brouillard, mais... En fait si, il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. "En cas d'attaque, il nous suffit de déclencher un Coup de Burst et nous serons emportés loin. Nous n'aurons aucune difficulté à retrouver le sous-marin puisque nous avons en notre possession la carte vitale !" Lui-même avait fortement hésité, mais il devait se tenir aux côtés de ses hommes, sur le pont du submersible pour l'instant en surface, navigant aux côtés du bâtiment à proue de lion. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers le bastingage du Sunny et apercevait la chevelure flamboyante de Resha, ce qui le rassurait. Elle restait à proximité, et dans le pire des cas il pourrait toujours utiliser sa "Room" pour qu'ils soient réunis. Maintenant, restait à savoir ce que voulaient les Marines.

Les deux bateaux pirates arrivèrent à proximité des navires de guerre militaire sans que ces derniers ne détectent leur présence. Concentrés sur la barque devant eux, jamais les Marines n'auraient pu imaginer qu'à quelques mètres à peine se tenaient leurs ennemis. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

\- Le rapport c'est l'Estyle qui a été kidnappée il y a 15 ans et qui s'est engagée aux côtés d'un Grand Corsaire aujourd'hui déchu, qui est restée à ses côtés et qui apparemment porterait sa descendance. Compte tenu des circonstances, elle devrait échapper à une exécution mais aucun pirate ne peut décemment...

Le capitaine du Heart retint un juron entre ses dents. Il reconnaissait cette voix, c'était celle du Chien rouge ! Ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin si jamais il venait à les... une petite minute, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là ? Il releva brusquement la tête vers le Sunny, cherchant Resha du regard, et la vit, les mains crispées sur le bois, alors qu'elle écoutait sans y croire la conversation qui se déroulait à quelques pas de là, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour échanger sa place avec celle d'un tonneau sur le pont du Sunny, et il glissa rapidement ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour la ramener contre lui.

\- N'écoute pas ces conneries, Resha, murmura-t-il à son oreille alors que son propre cœur bondissait de rage dans sa poitrine. Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre. Ne le laisse pas te manipuler, je suis là.

Elle ne put prononcer un mot, la gorge serrée, et se contenta de se laisser aller à son étreinte pour y trouver un peu de réconfort tandis qu'une grosse dispute éclatait à côté.

\- JAMAIS cet homme n'a touché à ma fille comme il le prétend et JAMAIS il ne la touchera, vous m'entendez ?!

\- Et en plus vous êtes assez CONS pour le croire et obéir à ses quatre volontés alors qu'il est censé être votre prisonnier ?! Mais ils sont allés vous choisir où, vous, les gradés de la Marines !

\- Ferme-la, Nokouto, c'est à ta femme que je parle, pas à toi !

\- Mais je t'emmerde, Sakazuki, tu parles autant de ma fille que celle de Lylia ! Et commence pas à vouloir te la péter avec tes pouvoirs, sinon je me sers de ta propre lave pour te cramer le peu de cervelle qui te reste !

\- Que de violence inutile, intervint un homme que Law identifia comme l'amiral Kizaru. Si votre enfant est effectivement innocente, il lui sera facile de le prouver, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vos procès, on les connait, répliqua froidement Keyan à son tour. Vous préférez exécuter un millier d'innocents que de laisser échapper un grain de sable qui mettrait à mal votre belle machine. Resha est condamnée à vos yeux, et il est hors de question qu'elle vous suive. SURTOUT si c'est pour que vous la rameniez à son bourreau.

\- Cela me semble un sort bien plus enviable que le dernier niveau d'Impel Down, pourt...

Une immense onde de choc secoua l'océan, dissipant le brouillard et dévoilant chaque navire présent sur les flots. D'un même mouvement, les représentants Estyles et les Marines se tournèrent vers les deux bâtiments maritimes arborant un Jolly Roger, le regard d'Akainu tombant sur Luffy, debout sur le bastingage, une main accrochée au cordage. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille avait perdu son sempiternel sourire et une haine sans précédent brûlait au fond de ses yeux onyx. L'amiral en chef n'était pas en reste, et une colonne de magma se forma autour de son bras alors qu'il était totalement focalisé sur ce gamin qui avait osé lui échapper à Marineford.

\- Mais... C'est la Red Witch ! s'exclama soudainement Kizaru.

Akainu fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, pour la découvrir coincée entre les bras d'une autre tête bien connue. Le second Supernova eut même l'audace de lever le majeur en sa direction, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Tenez, un message pour Joker.

Le Marine serra les dents sur son cigare, prêt à faire payer son affront au sale gosse, lorsque son navire tangua sans prévenir, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le temps de se redresser et Lylia se tenait sur le pont, lui faisant face sans une once d'hésitation, alors que le poing de son mari était enfoncé dans la coque pourtant renforcée du bâtiment de guerre. Il délaissa un instant sa cible pour se concentrer sur la femme, levant de nouveau le poing.

\- Alors comme ça, vous ne cachiez aucun pirate ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, très cher, rétorqua l'Estyle, un sourire glacial aux lèvres. Je n'ai fait que recevoir chez moi les gens ayant sauvés mes enfants, et un pays que VOUS étiez censé protéger. Et puisque vous travaillez pour le MONSTRE qui a osé faire du mal à ma fille, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous maîtriser aujourd'hui et à jamais.

Personne ne pouvait insulter impunément le Marine et s'en sortir indemne. Il n'hésita donc pas plus longtemps à attaquer, conscient que ses chances de victoire étaient bien plus grandes que 20 ans auparavant.

* * *

Resha ne quittait plus l'affrontement du regard, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle le savait, l'enfermer n'avait servi à rien, il n'avait rien perdu de son esprit tordu et cherchait toujours à l'atteindre. Si au moins ils étaient partis de l'île bien plus tôt, sa mère ne serait pas en train de mettre sa vie en danger pour la protéger !

\- LUFFY NON ! CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le capitaine du Sunny, retenu alors par ses meilleurs hommes alors qu'il cherchait à se jeter dans la mêlée envers et contre tout. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées sous la rage, et elle eut de la peine à le voir dans un tel état. Un regard échangé avec Law et elle sut qu'il en venait à la même conclusion qu'elle.

\- J'ai donné à ta mère un escargophone, on pourra l'appeler dès qu'on sera à l'abri.

\- Bien... tu nous suis avec tes hommes ou tu restes ?

\- Je reste. Ils nous rejoindront, ils ont les consignes.

Elle hocha la tête et se dégagea de ses bras en douceur, avant de courir vers Nami pour lui demander de déclencher le coup de Burst. Puis, alors que la navigatrice préparait le navire avec Franky, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers le bastingage et embrassa la scène du regard. Nokouto avait totalement ravagé la coque d'un des navires des Marines et s'attaquait au suivant alors que le premier commençait à prendre l'eau. Keyan s'était dressé sur la route de Kizaru qui avait voulu se jeter sur le Sunny et bloquait ses attaques sans sourciller, au grand agacement de l'amiral. Et puis il y avait Lylia, toujours sur le pont désormais déserté par les soldats, esquivant souplement les attaques violentes de l'Amiral en chef. Son style de combat avait tout d'une danse, belle et sauvage, insaisissable comme la femme qui la maitrisait à la perfection. Et puis les regards de la mère et de la fille se croisèrent, et la première sourit alors que la seconde sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus à l'idée d'une nouvelle séparation. Puis le navire décolla.

* * *

Akainu laissa échapper un cri de rage lorsque le Sunny disparut au loin. Il aurait bien reporté sa frustration sur l'autre navire pirate, mais le sous-marin avait plongé depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'il se mit enfin à sa recherche. Et puis Lylia n'en avait pas fini avec lui, et il se voyait mal se lancer à la poursuite de sa cible sans se débarrasser de cette gêneuse en premier lieu.

\- Vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber, Akainu, et de repartir aussi sec annoncer votre échec à vos patrons. Soyez certains que les Estyles vous feront savoir quelles seront les conséquences de vos actions, et vous allez vite regretter de vous être attaqué à nous.

\- Nous, nous allons regretter ?! Éructa l'homme magma arrivé au bout de sa patience. Vous avez caché des criminels de premier ordre, imaginez-vous vraiment pouvoir vous en sortir indemne cette fois-ci encore ?

\- Bien sûr. MOI je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'enlève pas des enfants pour les coller entre les pattes d'UN PEDOPHILE ?!

Il était rare, voire inédit, que Lylia perde à ce point son calme, et cela eut pour mérite d'interpeller suffisamment le Marine pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Un coup de pied bien placé dans les côtes le fit voler jusqu'au mat qui vola en éclat lorsqu'il le percuta avec force. Heureusement, le choc lui remit les idées en place et il retrouva toute sa hargne... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un vice-amiral s'avance vers lui, le visage marqué par un profond désarroi.

\- M...monsieur nous... nous avons un pro... problème. Ca concerne l...l'ancien grand Corsaire.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le navire alors que les deux combattants se tournaient vers le pauvre Marine terrorisé au point d'en bégayer. Mais était-ce parce qu'il interrompait leur duel ou pour une autre raison, ça, nul n'aurait su le dire...

* * *

Assis dans son nouveau fauteuil, Doflamingo contemplait les ruines de ce qui fut sa prison, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Il devait reconnaître que l'amiral en chef Akainu était un homme capable de tenir ses promesses, tout du moins quand il pensait pouvoir en retirer un intérêt. Sur ce point, les deux hommes étaient semblables : des manipulateurs nés, prêts à tout pour parvenir à leur but. Il n'avait donc pas été surpris de voir débarquer deux gorilles de la Marine avec le fameux fauteuil ce matin-là. Evidemment, les hommes lui avaient ordonné de reculer contre le mur, pointant sur lui des armes qu'il savait particulièrement fatales pour les utilisateurs de pouvoir de fruits du démon tel que lui. Sans cesser de sourire, il leur avait obéi... Du moins en apparence. Heureusement que jamais aucun Marine n'avait assisté à son petit tour de passe passe avec ses clones de fils. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait dévoilé son secret qu'à ceux qui avaient assisté à sa fausse décapitation sur Dressrosa, et ces deux imbéciles n'en faisaient pas partis. Ils comprirent vite leur erreur lorsque leur tête se détacha délicatement de leurs épaules, tranchée net par un fil apparu dans leur dos. Puis le véritable Doflamingo sortit de derrière la porte, ramassa les clés des portes de la prison et sortit tranquillement commettre un massacre digne de rentrer dans les futures annales de la Marine. Finalement, il poussa le vice jusqu'à sortir son nouveau fauteuil de son ancienne chambre et l'installa dans le sable, face au bâtiment en feu. Puis il se délecta du spectacle, jambes croisées, tête en appui sur son poing serré. Bientôt, il serait temps de se mettre en route, et il savait parfaitement par où commencer.

* * *

\- Akainu, il vaut mieux pour vous que ce problème d'ancien grand corsaire ne concerne pas l'ancien grand corsaire auquel je pense.

L'amiral en chef ignora sciemment l'Estyle toujours présente sur le navire en ruine, rejoignant le pont encore intact du bâtiment de guerre le plus proche. Là, un homme l'attendait avec un escargophone, et il s'empressa d'attraper le combiné, essayant de calmer un maximum sa rage.

\- Vous avez intérêt à ne pas m'annoncer que ce petit con s'est échappé.

\- Non seulement il s'est échappé mais il a en plus tué tous ses gardiens et mis le feu à sa prison, lui répondit la voix grave d'un agent du CP0.

La main du Chien rouge se crispa nerveusement dans le vide. Il regrettait de n'avoir aucun crâne à broyer sous ses doigts, ça aurait eu le mérite de le calmer au moins.

\- Vous avez 24h pour me retrouver sa trace, 48 pour le ramener enchaîné à mes pieds.

\- Ce ne sont pas les ordres, répondit tranquillement l'homme à l'autre bout. Le Gouvernement Mondial veut entrer en négociation avec l'ancien corsaire.

Akainu laissa échapper un juron peu élogieux.

\- Négocier avec ce criminel ?! Quelle image renverrons-nous de la Marine si nous laissons tous les pirates de ce genre nous dicter LEUR loi ! Je le ramènerai moi-même et cette fois-ci, plus de traitement de faveur ou de négociations à la con !

\- Mais monsieur… tenta de protester l'agent avant que le Marine ne raccroche l'escargophone avec humeur.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses hommes qui attendaient la suite des événements, le visage impassible. Il les avait choisis personnellement pour cette mission, certain de leur fidélité à son égard, et il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter.

\- Messieurs, changement de plan. Nous avons des pirates à prendre en chasse, et un ancien corsaire à châtier.

Il n'y eut évidemment pas une protestation, mais des hochements de tête silencieux avant que chacun ne retrouve sa place sur les deux navires restants. Il observa un instant ses hommes s'organiser, avant de sentir un regard insistant dans son dos. Il soupira avant de se retourner pour faire face à la femme qui l'avait rejoint et le défiait du regard, les bras croisés.

\- Quoi ! Aboya l'amiral en chef, de très mauvaise humeur. Ce n'est pas le moment de demander la suite de notre petit du...

\- Je viens aussi, le coupa froidement Lylia. Et avant que vous ne trouviez je ne sais quelle excuse pour me dire non, je vous préviens que vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est ça ou nous coulons vos navires ici-même, sans chercher à vous repêcher !

Akainu serra les dents sur son cigare, fou furieux. Malheureusement, cela ne lui avait pas échappé que Keyan et Nokouto s'étaient rassemblés derrière la chef des Estyles, prêts à exécuter son ordre sans attendre. Borsalino lui-même soupira en secouant la tête, avant d'abattre la main sur l'épaule de son supérieur et ami.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, Sakazuki.

\- Oh vraiment ? gronda l'homme en fusillant les trois opportuns du regard. Vous comprenez que vous ne nous empêcherez pas d'arrêter ces maudits pirates, au moins ?

Contre toute attente, Lylia hocha la tête, son visage s'adoucissant – pour le plus grand bonheur des Marines qui commençaient vraiment à craindre pour leur peau.

\- Mon objectif, c'est Donquijote Doflamingo.

\- Par contre, si on vient à vous péter les dents parce que tu auras voulu t'en prendre à ma fille, faudra pas venir te plaindre… Sakazuki, le railla Nokouto.

Il fallut toute la force de persuasion de l'amiral Kizaru pour empêcher Akainu de se jeter sur l'homme pour l'étriper. Enfin, il finit par se redresser et, soufflant un nuage de fumée particulièrement dense, se retourna pour aboyer ses ordres à ses hommes.

De son côté, Lylia se tourna vers son frère, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

\- Tu te chargeras du village en mon absence ?

Bien que récalcitrant, celui-ci finit par accepter dans un soupir.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse la traque. Mais ne revenez pas avant qu'il soit mort…

\- Oh pour ça, tu peux compter sur moi… gronda Nokouto en faisant craquer ses poings. Gouvernement mondial ou pas, ils vont le sentir passer cette fois-ci.

Keyan esquissa un petit sourire, avant de les saluer une dernière fois pour rejoindre la terre ferme.


End file.
